Ending the War
by concrete flour
Summary: My version of how the war could have gone.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, none of these characters belong to me. This is purely for fun and I am not making any profit whatsoever off of this material. Enjoy, and leave a review if you can!

Chapter One

October 1944, Supreme Allied Headquarters, London.

Colonel Robert Hogan, a POW from Stalag 13, outside the small town of Hammelburg in southern Germany, was ushered into a room full of Generals, representing every major fighting army in the European theatre.

"Hogan, it's good to see you," said General Simpson, the general who oversaw all covert activity in Europe.

"Thank you, General. I'm sorry I don't get here more often."

"Don't tell me you have a hard time getting a pass," the general said with a chuckle.

"It must be my bad behavior," replied Hogan.

"Well, what 'Bad Behavior' are you here to talk to us about this time?" asked the general.

"Just the end of the War," said Hogan.

"I've thought you already ended it a time or two, when you got the underground released and to coincide with the Normandy Invasion?" replied another general, Walter Tillman.

"Sorry General, Normandy was just a confusion of the General Staff."

Simpson laughed, "I'm just glad you confuse them as much as you do us! So, tell us about this plan."

Hogan began, "Well, as you all know, southern Germany has slowly been stripped of most of its front line fighting forces, first to the Russian Front, and now to defend the German border with France. The bad part is that the route will be one of the only ways for the General Staff and other associated miscreants to escape Germany, first to Switzerland and then on to points unknown."

He continued, "Obviously, the bulk of the fighting will be towards Berlin, from both fronts. This gives us an opportunity to capitalize on the lack of troops to control key areas in Southern Germany."

"What is this?!" roared General Kalikovich, the Russian representative, "Prisoners becoming troops? And most of them are air force troops!"

"Come now, my dear Colonel," replied another General, this one representing the British, "What could you expect to do with only the relative few people in your camp?"

Hogan replied, "Yes, it's true that the majority of our people are flyers, but I don't need to remind you we have some Russian Infantry, American Rangers, and British Commandos that have been with us for a while. We also have over 2200 people just in our camp, and I know of five other Stalags that are within 50 miles of Stalag 13."

General Kalikovich answered back, "2200 unarmed, or lightly armed, poorly trained troops – what could you seriously accomplish?"

"We are not as unarmed as you might think, General. We have had the opportunity to stockpile a large cache of weapons, stolen from various units, as well as detailed maps to other caches of demolitions. Besides, my plan hinges on the fact that the Germans will never know we've taken over," said Hogan. "Oh, and General, five other camps gives me a possibility of 10,000 more troops to utilize in that regions. Even a force of that size, a division essentially, could control a lot of ground if the enemy doesn't know you're there."

The room dissolved into chaos. Everyone was talking at once, the decorum of a staff conference was lost on the incredulity of the idea. Finally, General Simpson took control. "Gentlemen, Please. Remember who this comes from! If you aren't surprised by now on the schemes Hogan is capable of, you haven't been paying attention the last three years!"

It began to quiet down, although now the conversation turned to some of the more elaborate ploys that Hogan had implemented. Simpson finally regained control, "Gentlemen, Please, our time is limited! Hogan has to get back for his bed -check!" That brought forth a few laughs and everyone quieted down.

Over the next forty-five minutes, Colonel Robert Hogan laid out his plan in front of some of the leading military minds in all of the allied armies. He had to answer quite a few questions, as well as ask a few, particularly regarding allied capabilities about delivering him supplies. When he finished, the consensus around the room was that he was mad, stark raving mad.

General Starks led the charge, "Alright, one division, spread across southern Germany, even with our support, however we would get it to you, you would be cut off and helpless against Wehrmacht troops."

"I don't plan on advertising our presence," replied Hogan. "Our whole operation comes down to interdicting supply lines, interfering with communication and causing chaos. That's no different from what we've been doing, but on a much larger scale."

General Walters interjected, "An operation of that size would almost represent a third front, the logistical problems alone would doom it."

"Not so, General. I plan on having the Germans supply most of our needs, except for those I laid out before. Since we will be using their facilities, it only seems right to use their supplies!" Hogan answered.

A Lieutenant walked into the meeting room and quickly went over to General Simpson, he bent down and whispered into the General's ear. "You're quite right Lt. Jenkins, and thank you for reminding me. Gentlemen, we will have to make the decision and let Colonel Hogan know, he needs to be on a plane back to Germany within 30 minutes, and I need 5 of them to discuss a few other matters. So Colonel, could you please follow me?"

Hogan immediately got up to follow the Senior officer out of the room, and they headed to the next office, which was General Simpson's office. The Lieutenant followed them into the office.

"Hogan, that is an audacious and far reaching plan. I will say, I'm not surprised. Oh, I'm surprised about the plan, don't get me wrong, but if there is anybody in the world who would have thought of it, it was you. I will go over the plan you left with the group. I believe it will be approved, I've had enough time with the assorted generals to know when they really didn't like an idea. The opportunities and the potential saving of lives across all the theatres of this damn war will sway everyone's opinion. But I will confirm it with you when we have decided."

"In the meantime, I have some other information for you. First of all is to congratulate you for the work you have done. You will probably never know how much you have helped the Allied cause. Toward that end, and in consideration of what is to come, I want to give you something now that was only scheduled for you to receive when you came home." Lieutenant Jenkins handed the General a small box. "We couldn't announce this of course, for fear of giving away your organization. Who would get a promotion while a POW? But your work behind the lines, and the network you have developed, has been equal to any force we have in the field. Your first promotion came shortly after you started your group, and started providing us with information. The second came last year when some bean counter noticed how many flyers have returned from Germany, and how many defectors have left Germany and the Supreme Powers were called to your attention. So, without ever having been noted as Brigadier General Hogan, let me congratulate Major General Hogan!"

"Sir," Hogan began, "I'm speechless. I can't wear this. I've only done my duty."

General Simpson replied, "Son, you've done so much more than your duty, and under circumstances that are truly above and beyond. And I can safely say you are probably the only one who could have pulled it off. And by the way, the other promotions you asked for are approved, you're going to need them if you want to pull this one off!"

"Thank you general. My team deserves them. I can foresee a time in the not too distant future when it will be important for my staff to carry the clout to get things done. With several different armies approaching from several directions, it will be all we can do to keep our part of the world sane."

The general laughed. "Of all the words you could have used to describe your operation, 'sane' is not the one I would have chosen."


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously, none of these characters belong to me. This is purely for fun and I am not making any profit whatsoever off of this material. Enjoy, and leave a review if you can!

Chapter Two

Following a harrowing nighttime jump back into Germany, Colonel (saving his rank for later) Hogan hiked the half mile back into camp. He managed to make it with almost five minutes to spare before morning roll call. Everyone was anxiously waiting for him, partly in fear that something could have happened to him, and partly because they knew how important this trip was to the Colonel.

After roll call, the entirety of Barracks 2 surrounded him. "Relax guys, I don't have the answer yet. We will plan on it being 'Yes,' and work from there."

"What's first, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"We have to get our German speakers up to speed; those that are conversational need to get better, and we have to get others started in the program. How many are ready to go?"

LeBeau answered, "We have 115 fluent, and about twice that who can get by."

"We're going to need to double that now, and probably again after the first two camps are 'liberated,'" Hogan said. "How are we set for uniforms?"

"Over 400 ready to go, so no problem there," Newkirk replied.

"Okay, I want to go over the plans for this camp, this will be the most difficult to take over, after this, the rest should be easy. We also need to capture Burkhalter, because he will be so important down the road."

"Capture a German General! That's bloody impossible!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Mon Dieu! I agree with Newkirk, Colonel," added LeBeau.

"Are we going to start our own prison camp boy, er, Sir?" asked Carter.

Hogan paused, "We will in some small part. We will have to keep the guards from other camps separated from the POW's they were over. We will probably have to bring them here. Of any camp in this area, probably the best treated, so there will be the least risk to the Germans."

"The first step is take over for the guards here, which is easy enough inside the wire, but more difficult in the towers. If we hold the guards before they change, we can replace everybody inside. If we use a diversion at just the time we are going to 'change' the tower guards, they should all be looking the wrong way."

Kinch reported, "Barracks 7 and 9 have been mirroring the guards, and have the routine down. We also have six guys from the camp who are close enough to some of the guards in looks that they should be able to at least get close."

"It's got to be better than that!" Hogan said. "It's getting too close to the end to lose people when we don't need to. We need to get right into the towers with them, where they can't use the machine guns, before they even know what's going on."

"How about if we have a fight break out and _our_ guards run to the scene?" LeBeau asked.

"Too much of a chance somebody trigger happy fires off a burst, or even notice that 'our' guards run faster than the ones that are here now, because they're younger and in better shape." Hogan answered with a smile. "That's your fault for making sure everyone has decent food. Which brings me to the next problem, supplies."

"We have quite a bit – _four storerooms full_ – and I'm sure we can find more suppliers as we expand out even more," LeBeau answered.

"Paying with what, I don't want to give the local farmers our counterfeit cash."

Newkirk answered, "No Sir, we have been regularly exchanging our script for theirs, the guards here have been paid with our Marks for over six months. We've even exchanged three or four times with the bank in Hammelburg. We probably have the largest stock of 'genuine' cash in this part of Germany."

"That's good, I've always wanted to own a bank," Hogan replied.

Private Anderson, whose turn it was to watch the door, suddenly said, "Schultz coming."

Not five seconds later, the rotund Sergeant of the Guard came through the door. "Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant wants to see you."

"Aw come on Schultz, I really wanted to take a nap! I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why didn't you sleep well, Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked.

"I kept dreaming I was in London planning the end of the war."

"Actually, that sounds like a nice dream."

"I know, but it is an awful lot of work."

Schultz led the way across the room, a wistful look in his eyes. "My father used to tell me that nothing easy is worth the effort." He opened the barracks door, straightening up again. "Now you had better come with me to see the Kommandant before the war gets started here!"

The walk from Barracks 2 to the Kommandant's office was short, and they were both quickly into the outer office.

"Sergeant, the Kommandant is waiting for you," Hilda said.

Schultz leaned against her desk. "He wanted me to bring over Colonel Hogan."

"I could watch over the Colonel while you see if he wants to see you first," Hilda said demurely.

"Sorry baby, the big shot said to bring Colonel Hogan right over," he playfully replied.

"SCHULTZ! Bring Hogan in here now!" Klink bellowed from the inner office. Schultz turned and opened the door, ushering the Colonel in.

"Jawohl, Kommandant. Here is Colonel Hogan, as ordered."

Klink stood up from behind his desk. "Finally! Colonel Hogan, you must get your men ready – we will be getting several hundred new prisoners tomorrow."

"Colonel Klink," Hogan started, "we can't handle any more prisoners. All the huts are over manned now. I have men taking turns in the bunks now."

"I know, I know, I'm trying to get materials here to help with that. We might be able to build three or four new barracks, bigger and able to hold more men. Of course, you and you men will be responsible for the construction."

"There is nothing in the Geneva Convention that requires us to build more barracks."

"Colonel Hogan, I am tired. I don't have the energy to play your games today. I don't want these prisoners here anymore than you do. You don't understand."

"Try me, Kommandant," Hogan challenged.

"Hogan, there are things you don't know. Bad things. I have tried to always be as good to my prisoners as possible, you know that, even if you do gripe about every single thing. Other Stalags, and Oflags, are not as nice as we are."

In an almost hushed reply, Hogan said, "Trust me, Kommandant, I know. I've see- _heard_ what some of the other places are like."

"Yes, I imagine you have; you always seem to know what's going on, even better than I do sometimes."

"Where are they coming from?" Hogan asked?

"Stalag 20B, from Prussia. The camp was damaged in an air raid by your own air forces. It was deemed too costly to repair and the prisoners were shipped to other locations," Klink replied. (1)

"I have arranged for a woodcutter to help, with his own portable mill. The prisoners will be responsible for cutting down the trees, getting them to the mill and help with the operation. And before you argue payment, and extra rations, or extra lights, I will tell you now, I have no more money, but I will do whatever I can to keep food and other necessities coming," Klink said.

Hogan looked at Klink, saw the bags under his eyes, the lines across his face, and decided for once, he wouldn't play his game. "Kommandant, you have tried to be fair with us, just as I have always tried to get the most for my men. I will get the help needed to work, if for no other reason than it will help reduce the overcrowding."

"Thank you, Hogan. Now I am really busy, so you're dismissed."

(1 _(1)_ _Stalag XXB was located in Marienberg, Prussia, which is now called Malbork, Poland. It housed British, Poles and Serbs. Some of the British had been there since Dunkirk. There were targets of opportunity such as the Focke-Wolf assembly plant nearby. By January of 1945 it had been evacuated as the Russian troops closed in._


	3. Chapter 3

As Hogan entered Barracks 2, he called out, "Okay, everyone, gather round."

His staff and others sat at the table and leaned off the bunks, and he continued. "Just as we need to get ready for our plans, the Jerrie's have decided to add to their plans. We will be getting _several hundred_ more prisoners tomorrow."

Everyone started talking at once.

"There's no room, we're packed to the ruddy gills!" exclaimed Newkirk.

"We have guys sleeping on the floor now," said Carter.

They all continued until Hogan raised his hand. "Hold it, hold it. I know how bad it is. And in the short term, it's only going to get worse. Klink actually though, has a plan that may help us. And in more ways than one."

Hogan walked over to the bed closest to the door. He reached up and pulled down a map of the camp that scrolled down from the underside. "Klink's gonna let us be in charge of construction for some new barracks. And this will involve us all the way through the process, from cutting the wood to building the new huts. We need more wood – Kinch, you reported last week that two of the tunnels needed shoring up. Instead of huts like this one, designed for 15 men and currently with 30, or the bigger huts that have 100 men now, we will design four new barracks designed for 250 men. It will be better insulated, easier to heat, and help us with the overcrowding."

Hogan stared at the map. "I can talk Klink into expanding the camp to the south. The emergency tunnel goes east, Tunnels Mike and Charlie go north and west. Frank will have to be closed up, and re-opened when we expand out. Besides, the trees are bigger and better on that side of camp."

He turned to Kinch, "Any word from London yet?"

"No, sir. Baker is monitoring the radio now. Our regular call isn't due for about a half hour."

"I'll be down there, just in case." Hogan turned to Carter. "Carter, go tell Wilson that more prisoners are coming in tomorrow, we may need to set up a larger infirmary."

Turning a little more, "LeBeau, they will probably not have eaten, we will need to start getting them healthy. Can your teams take care of that?"

"Of course, mon colonel, we will see they have food. The filthy boche probably haven't fed them for days!"

Hogan turned again to face Newkirk. "Newkirk, we will need all the extra blankets, mattresses, and probably clothing we can spare."

"Colonel, I don't think we even have that much. We've been stocking up for our plans to go out, not in."

"I know, but I also know that these new POW's may be in bad shape. London has told us of forced marches. We will NOT lose anyone we don't have too when we are getting closer to the end."

"Oh, everybody pass the word – no information to the new guys until we can get them checked out. This would be an easy time to insert a gestapo agent in with a large group of other prisoners."

One half an hour later, Hogan was standing next to Baker and Kinchloe as the nightly communication with London began.

"Mama Bear calling Papa Bear, do you read us, Papa Bear?"

Baker answered, "We read you, Mama Bear."

"Good News, Papa Bear. Plans have been approved at the highest level. Priority is being given to your requests for support. Additional personnel have been assigned to assist, will arrive by mail tomorrow at 2300 hours, usual location. Anything else?"

Hogan to the microphone from Baker. "Mama Bear, prisoner movement makes us anticipate need for extra medical and personal needs. Request additional supplies be dropped."

"How many prisoners are being added?" Mama Bear asked.

"Only information we have is _several hundred_ , probably after forced march."

"Understood, Papa Bear, will attempt to find correct supplies to add to your order, Mama Bear out."

Hogan turned to Kinch. "Kinch, you take enough men out tomorrow night to secure whatever they are sending in, we will need those supplies."

"Got it, Colonel," Kinch replied.

Hogan turned next to Baker. "Baker, I may need you and Kinch out in the field, how many others have you gotten trained to monitor this radio?"

"We have at least a two-dozen trained, both in operation and code. We also have six other radios all set and ready to travel with the teams. Figuring at least two operators with each team, we're still left with a surplus of trained men."

"Good work both of you. It's been a long day, and it's not even night yet. I think I need to start working on Klink."

####

Hogan walked across the compound to the Kommandant's office. Hilda was at her desk. Schultz was leaning across her desk, attempting to make small talk. The look on her face showed that he would never get anywhere.

"Oh, Colonel Hogan, how good to see you!" Hilda exclaimed!

Schultz straightened up, "Colonel Hogan, you should not be out of the barracks, this is verboten."

"Don't worry Schultzy, I just have to see the Kommandant for a minute."

"But the Kommandant does not want to be disturbed."

"It'll only take a minute."

Schultz was raising his voice, "Nein, nein, nein, I cannot let you in!"

Hogan sighed, "Okay, Schultz. But tomorrow, when the new prisoners are sleeping in your bed, you're going to have wanted me to talk to the Kommandant."

"But that would be verboten, prisoners are not allowed in the guards' quarters."

The door to Colonel Klink's office opened up. "Colonel Hogan, why am I not surprised to see you here? What is it you want?"

"Well sir," Hogan replied, "I know we have several tents in supply, I was hoping to use those along with any others we could find, for temporary housing for tomorrows arrivals."

"Ja, ja, for once you make sense," Klink said. "Schultz! Get in here!" he hollered.

The office door opened, "You wanted to see me, Kommandant?"

"Take a truck and a work detail, get as many tents, mattresses and blankets as they will give you," Klink ordered. "Take Corporal Langenscheidt with you to make sure they don't try to escape."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

Schultz left the office. Hogan turned to face Colonel Klink. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, there's just so much to do, and we are going to be seriously above our capacity. I'm afraid it will get worse before it gets better."

"What makes you think it will be getting worse?"

"These are not the first prisoner transfers, and the numbers are getting bigger. Soon we will be past our ability to manage the sheer number of prisoners." Klink turned to look Hogan in the eyes. "I am very afraid of not being able to keep everyone safe, and I do mean everyone, not just your men, but mine too."

"I can control my men."

"Ja, ja, now. But how about with the men added tomorrow, or next week? What happens when it gets cold, or the men don't have enough to eat? The Gestapo and the SS do not have the forgiveness I do, you know."

"The Iron Kommandant is well known for his sense of fair play," Hogan quipped.

"You laugh, Hogan. I seriously worry about what happens if we do have any escapes, or a riot, or Berlin takes away control of the camp from me and gives it to anyone else."

"Colonel Klink, you and I have had our share of arguments. But, I know you have always tried to make sure the prisoners here have been well treated. You also should be starting to realize that the war is not going well. When the time comes for us to be repatriated, we will not bring charges against you."

"Colonel Hogan, the glorious Third Reich will defeat...!" Klink bowed his head. "Hogan, I am a career officer. I hear the broadcasts every day. The glorious victories each day are a little closer to the homeland. I can read a map."

"Kommandant, that's been true since D-day. There's no stopping the forces coming at Germany from two sides."

"Please don't remind me of D-day!" snapped Klink. "It's a miracle I survived! I know they blamed General von Scheider, and he hasn't been seen since. If the other generals hadn't covered up my own involvement so they didn't look as gullible, I would have been shot!" (1)

"Yeah, it's funny he was never found. He's probably living in California right now."

"But how, Hogan? How could even the Chief of Staff arrange what he did?" Klink asked.

"We're only colonels, Kommandant. The ways of the General Staff are mysteries."

Klink looked directly at Hogan, "Are they really, Hogan? Too much about that was strange. Again, you got yourself involved. I know you made the suggestion to the other generals that it was von Scheider's fault. Why did you help me then?"

"For exactly the reason you said a little while ago, Kommandant. You have tried to properly care for the prisoners under you command. Someone else might not," Hogan answered.

Klink dropped his head, almost in despair. "You baffle me, Hogan. I'm your biggest enemy. But you have worked to not only save my career then, but I think you affected it other times too."

"Colonel Klink, we both want the same thing. A speedy end to this war and to bring as many people out of it safely as possible. That's what I work for," Hogan said.

"Colonel Hogan, for the first time, I can agree with you on something." Klink looked up at Hogan and slowly extended his hand.

Hogan reached his own hand out to shake the hand of his enemy.

 _(1) D-Day at Stalag 13_. Season 3, episode 3. Klink had to avoid the blame for the invasion somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late the next morning when the column of prisoners was sighted nearing the camp. It was not a pretty sight. They were bedraggled, spread out, hunched over and slow. The associated guards following them were yelling harsh commands.

Too late the order came for all prisoners to be confined to barracks. Too many had already seen the new arrivals. The voices of the Stalag 13 prisoners soon reached a decibel louder than the guards, and continued to go up. Kommandant Klink and Sergeant Schultz crossed quickly the ground between the kommandanten office and the small group of prisoners standing outside of barracks 2.

"Hogan," Klink started, "you must get control of your men."

"That's difficult, Kommandant, when they can clearly look at how poorly those men are being treated."

"I know that, I can even sympathize, but we can't have any demonstration or we might have an incident here. Please Colonel Hogan, control your men so something bad doesn't happen."

Hogan looked from Klink to the approaching prisoners. He panned quickly around and looked at his men, who were slowly moving toward the wire. He turned back to the men around him. "Newkirk, Kinch, go stop that group from getting closer to the wire. Carter, get Wilson and the rest of the medics, we're going to be needing his help. LeBeau, get your men ready with the food – by the looks of those men, they're ready to drop."

Hogan turned back toward the Kommandant. "Kommandant, it appears we are going to have our hands full today, probably late into the night. I hereby request that the lights are left on and my medical and supply teams are allowed to travel between the barracks to provide any needed supplies."

Klink looked at Hogan, then glanced over his shoulder at the prisoners who were just now approaching the front gate. The back end of the column could not be seen, as spread out as it was. Normally, the Kommandant would have refused the request, as an opportunity to dig tunnels or otherwise attempt an escape. Tonight, was different. This wasn't the gestapo bringing back a single prisoner who had a difficult interrogation – this was obviously on a scale not seen by Stalag 13 in the past. Klink knew however that it could be much worse, he had heard the stories told by other commanding officers.

When he glanced back, he found he could not look Hogan in the eyes, and he found himself looking at his own boots. "Yes, Colonel Hogan, I will leave the lights on. You and your men can take care of the newcomers." Before Hogan could even reply, Klink turned and hurried back to his office.

Hogan watched as Carter came back with Wilson. The medic had a concerned look on his face. As the prisoners passed through the gates, they were handed off from the traveling guards to the Stalag 13 guards, who ushered them in the direction of Wilson and his fellow medics.

Two extra tents had been setup by the infirmary. It was hoped only a few might need care there, but the looks of the spent group walking towards them told another tale. Food and rest might do wonders for some, but the medical supplies they were promised might be the only hope some of them had.

Hogan knew that he couldn't help with what Wilson was doing. He also knew from personal experience that no one was better at getting both his men and the new men to put forth every effort right now.

Hogan saw Sgt. Kinchloe walking toward him. "Good job with the crowd, Kinch, but now I have something difficult for you. We need to get names and ID's off everyone as they come in, cross check with the other prisoners, and work to verify it with London asap."

Kinchloe smiled, "Already on it Colonel, we have four guys taking down names and starting the interview process. With every twenty-five completed, a runner will go down to Baker to give that list so London can start work on them. We have two others with Baker just in case his fingers get cramped."

Kinch continued, "Newkirk has blankets for most all of them, and clothing for the very worst, we're still short on mattresses, so they will be alternating, except for the medical tents. And LeBeau will be bring the food as soon as Wilson okays it."

"Good work, pass that on to everybody. Tell Wilson to let me know how bad it is. When we find out who the senior man is with that group, I'd like to see him."

"Yes, sir, I'll find that out," Kinch answered. He turned around and jogged over to the infirmary.

Hogan watched him go. He had a good staff, they anticipated his needs, took care of things they knew they could handle. He hadn't told the men yet about his promotion. There was nothing anyone could do at this time. It wasn't like he could advertise it, what possible reason would a prisoner have of being promoted, and two steps at that. Worse yet, he hadn't told them about their promotions. Stalag 13 was still an NCO camp, with just a small sprinkling of mostly junior officers. That wouldn't work if he had to fight brass in other camps. His men would need the clout.

###

The man Sgt. Kinchloe was escorting looked as if he would drop at any moment. A captain with an olive drab jacket, which appeared almost to be a rag. Kinch stopped in front of Hogan, "Colonel Hogan, may I introduce Captain Williams, formerly of Stalag 20B and leader of these men." The captain attempted a formal salute, very well done for the obvious poor shape he was in.

"Captain Williams," Hogan started as he returned the salute, "we are looking after you men as fast as we can, our medics are very good, and food and warm clothing is ready for you."

"On behalf of my men, thank you, sir. You can't imagine how bad it has been."

"I will need you to explain it to me captain, all of it. We need to know."

"We started with 280 men. Most of us sick, and malnourished. The guards didn't even try to help the lame – they shot anyone who couldn't keep up. In the last two days we have had water once and no food. And that was just before the walk here from the train station. Six of my men are laying dead between that train station in town and here. Twenty-four are dead between 20B and where we got on the train. Six more died on the train." The last part came out in tears. It was obvious that the man was beyond his physical and mental breaking point.

"Kinch, get him some food and get him in my quarters. Make sure he's warm. Has he been checked out by Wilson yet?"

"Not yet, sir," came Kinch's reply.

"I don't care, have Wilson come over here. Get him in the barracks and bring back food. Then he needs rest. I'm going to see Klink."

Hogan crossed the distance and into the outer office in a flash. Hilda was there, but Hogan didn't even notice her. Schultz was there too, but didn't even have time to time and verbally stop the POW from entering into the Kommandant's office.

"Klink, have you seen the condition of those men? Do you know what was done to them on the way here? How many died? This is atrocious!"

Kommandant Klink was taken aback by the veracity of Hogan's outburst. Then he was angry by the audacity. "That's Colonel Klink, or Kommandant, Hogan."

"Colonel, over 30 men have died, DIED. And how many more will follow them? How can you possibly justify this?"

Klink looked at Hogan for a long moment, almost a test of wills, but then realizing the lack of moral authority, he bowed his head. "Hogan, I know, I know. That's why I haven't fought you on supplies, or extra rations. There wasn't anything I could do. I couldn't even send trucks for them."

"But those guards, they've committed murder!" Hogan was still outraged.

"I tried Hogan, but those guards are Heer, special army guards, not Luftwaffe. I have no authority over them at all. Stalag 20B had a lot more army prisoners as a percentage, so control was given to an army command."

Hogan stopped for a moment and looked down at the Kommandant. In a more measured tone he asked, "Where are those guards going from here?"

"As far as I know they are going to Hammelburg to wait for orders, probably as reinforcements."

"So they'll be gone in the next few days?"

Klink missed the subtle anger beneath that question, and took it as wishing the guards good riddance. "Yes, Colonel Hogan, probably three days, no more than a week."

Colonel Hogan now had a check on his anger. "Then if you don't mind Kommandant, I will go check on the men. I will bring you a list of any issues we find."

"Hogan, I have said I will bring whatever resources I can to help. I am also going to have roll calls taken inside for two days to give them a chance to improve. Wood allocations have been increased so they stay warm. I wish I could do more."

"They are my men now Colonel. Believe me when I say I will do all I can to help them." Hogan turned to leave, without a cursory salute or dismissal.

"HOGAN!" Klink snapped. "I am still the Kommandant!"

Hogan stopped and turned around, gave the Kommandant a quick salute, and with an expression that was lost on Klink, he said, "Yes, yes you are." Before Klink could even reply, he was out the door and it closed behind him.

Colonel Wilhelm Klink sat in office chair, contemplating what he would do if his and Hogan's roles were reversed. How would he have dealt with Hogan as Kommandant? How would he have held the respect of his men for so long? Would he have been able to plan all the things that Hogan had to get ready for these men? Would he have been able to stand up to others such as Burkhalter or Hochstetter? The answers that came to him didn't please him.

###

When Hogan got back to Barracks 2, Wilson was in there looking over Captain Williams. All the other men had left to give him some privacy. Hogan went over to stand behind the medic.

"I know what you're going to ask Colonel. Most of the men are suffering from severe malnutrition, dehydration and fatigue. A few have injuries they attribute to gun butts or whips. Captain Williams is exhausted, but should make a full recovery. We need vitamins, good food and rest."

"Well, surprisingly enough, Klink is being very supportive. I really believe he feels bad. But this isn't his fault. The army guards are responsible for this."

Hogan continued, "Has the Captain eaten yet?"

"Just a little, and wait, that's all they can have. If they get too much, they'll vomit, and risk aspiration pneumonia. Baker shared with me instructions from London for their care. You've been so good for us, we haven't had to suffer some of the problems others have had. I can sincerely say, _thank you_."

Williams eyes lit up at the mention of London. "You have contact with London?"

Hogan turned to Wilson, "Joe!" He then looked to Captain Williams, "You can forget you heard that Captain, at least for now. Not a word to anyone. I promise you I will bring you up to speed soon. Get some rest."

Hogan straightened up, "I need to find Kinch, things are going start earlier than I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

It only took Hogan a few minutes to find Kinch. He was in one of the tents set up as the first station for the medical care. With him were Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter. They all looked up as he entered.

"Okay," started Hogan, "What do we know?"

Carter went first, "We have almost half of the men processed through First Aid. Wilson was in charge, but he has a lot of staff working on it. It looks like most of the men are suffering from malnutrition and fatigue. A few more serious, which they will keep in the infirmary."

"We're getting them food," LeBeau added, "Just like Wilson told us. They are getting some mixed fruit, water and a small portion of carrots, beets and meat. Then we are giving them more water afterwards to drink over thirty minutes."

Newkirk followed," We have most of them in the tents, luckily it's a balmy October, some of the worst ones are spread around the barracks where it's warmer. We still could use more of everything. We've got small stoves in each tent. And the guards have allowed us more access to the wood supplies. We should be okay unless it really gets cold."

Kinch waited for a second, just to make sure Newkirk was all done. "Colonel, Baker, Lewis, and Crisher have been taking turns on the radio. Boyer has been in charge of security, both protecting ours with our guys and keeping an eye on everyone new. So far, no red flags. According to Captain Williams and others, everyone in the group has been with them over a year. Nothing happened to the group that would seem to have been from 'inside' informants."

Hogan nodded, "Good work, everyone." Then he turned to face Sgt. Kinchloe, "Kinch, how many are going out tonight to make the drop rendezvous?"

Newkirk piped in, "I'm going, me and my mate Andrew. We also taking two from Barracks 7, Hayward and Fuller, plus Shupp to provide security."

Hogan looked to the two volunteers, "Be careful, we don't know what all is coming, and I need you all back here safe. Use the entrance in Barracks 2 only. Let's not give everything away yet. I would hate to have to organize search parties to track down our own men."

Hogan straightened up, then slowly looked around him to make sure everyone else was out of earshot. "Guys, I know we have a fairly busy schedule right now. But I believe we might advance our timetable up a bit. I really want to have a discussion with the troops that brought these men here. I don't want them scattered all over Germany! And I don't want them to do this again!"

"But Colonel, we're not scheduled to start for two weeks," Newkirk said.

"And we don't have everyone ready," Lebeau added.

Carter was almost bubbly in enthusiasm "When do we start boy, uh, Sir? Carter asked.

"What? No questions from you Carter?" Hogan replied

"No sir, I've had my stuff ready for weeks. I've got explosives, timers, delayed fuses, contact detonators, the works!"

"I get the idea, Carter. Now, obviously we'll have to make a few changes, but I think the overall plan is still good. It will be even more important since we have so many more mouths to feed."

Kinch looked over the Colonel's shoulder, "Schultz is coming."

"It's probably time for another round with our Iron Eagle. Although, I have to tell you, he really hasn't been himself. He has actually volunteered a lot of the supplies we need. I haven't really had to talk him into anything yet."

Hogan turned around in time to see Schultz entering the tent.

"There you are Colonel Hogan, I have been looking for you. Colonel Klink wants to see you."

"Why not, it's not like we have anything else to do today Schultz," Hogan said.

"Please Colonel Hogan, just come see the Kommandant. I having been looking for you for twenty minutes already. Any more and he will be very angry at both of us."

Hogan turned toward the flap of the tent and said, "Lead on Macduff." (1)

"Macduff, he is not here. He should be over in Barracks 17," Schultz replied more as a question than an answer.

"Who knows, we might get lucky. Shall we go?"

The infirmary to the Kommandant's office was a longer walk than from Barracks 2. They had not traveled far when Schultz said to Hogan, "Colonel Hogan, I am worried about the Kommandant. Please, no monkey business."

"What is wrong with the Kommandant, Schultz?" Hogan asked, very carefully keeping his voice neutral.

"I do not know, but he is tired and very unhappy. This thing with the new prisoners has made him very upset."

"Schultz, this thing with the new prisoners has made us all upset. This wasn't right. What those army guards did with those men wasn't right," Hogan has lost some of the calm in his voice.

"I know that. Please don't blame Colonel Klink for what others have done, alright Colonel Hogan?"

"Schultz, I see the Kommandant has actually tried to help us, that goes a long way with me. But I also have to look after my men, _all my men,_ to the best of my ability. Both of you have tried to be as good as possible I think, today was an example of when that doesn't happen. I will remember both sides of that."

They went up the steps and Sgt. Schultz knocked on the Kommandant's door.

"Come in," was heard from the other side.

Schultz entered first, "Colonel Hogan as ordered my Kommandant."

"Finally, finally. Hogan, what is the condition of the new arrivals?"

Hogan adopted, for maybe the first time, a more formal attitude with the Kommandant. "Colonel Klink, those men have been beaten, starved and forced marched. We are very lucky any of them made it here. We will be weeks getting them marginally well." Then his demeanor changed slightly. "I do thank you for allowing us access to more supplies."

Klink looked worse than Hogan had ever seen him. Worse than getting orders to the Russian Front, worse than an impending marriage to Frau Linkmeyer. He had bags under his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot themselves.

"Hogan, the reason I called you here is about supplies. The lumberman will be here tomorrow morning. Do you have men ready to work?"

I will have 400 men ready to go in the morning," Hogan replied.

"400! That is preposterous. I can't have 400 men outside the wire!"

"Kommandant, it's going to get cold soon. We will have to cut down trees, saw them into logs, move them to the mill, cut them up, bring the lumber inside and start building with green wood as fast as we can. We will need as large of a barracks as we can get, to house as many as we can. We will also need to cut up the limbs to replace the wood we're burning and get more available for use for the winter."

"But 400 men? If General Burkhalter would see that I would be gone in minutes."

Hogan leaned over his desk. "And if the protecting powers with the Red Cross see the men sleeping on the ground this winter, you'll be sleeping on the ground in Russia."

"But we don't have the room to build large barracks."

Hogan turned and went over to the map of Stalag 13 on the wall. "Kommandant, in order to build anything big enough to have space for these men and anyone else that might come, we will have to move the fence back to the south. That's where the biggest trees are. We will work our way back, which will provide the lumber and the space."

"Move the fence? Please Colonel Hogan, do you think I would fall for your attempt at a mass escape?"

"Kommandant, first of all, I don't relish the thought of two guys sharing my bunk with me. Second, I give you my word as an officer and a gentleman, that we will not try to escape. Besides, the new men are too sick to travel!"

"Hogan!" Klink wiggled a finger threateningly. "I will hold you personally responsible for anything that goes wrong."

"What could go wrong?" Hogan asked with the first bit of good humor he'd felt in days.

"See that it doesn't! Dismissed!" Klink barked.

###

When Hogan got back to Barracks 2, everyone was back inside. "Where's Captain Williams?" He asked.

LeBeau answered. "He could barely finish his food, we laid him down in your quarters."

"Good," Hogan said. He turned to Private Anderson, "Joe, would you go get Larkin and Reichel?"

"Yes, Colonel," the young man answered. He darted out the door.

He turned back to his staff. "As long as we're only using this entrance to the tunnel, we need to post someone with Williams so he doesn't see our operation, and someone by the door to prevent someone else from finding everything out. These guys have been through a rough time. If someone were to see a way out, we could have a pretty problem on our hands."

Hogan walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee, "Kinch, any replies from London on our guests?"

"So far, so good. Everyone has multiple confirmations of identity, many of the Brits have been recognized by our own. The newest one in the group we've seen is well over year. But we will be days before London can sift through that many records."

"Well, I don't want to sound paranoid, but post someone to listen to outgoing calls and be prepared to dump the phone system, just in case."

"Colonel," Newkirk added, "We've had someone on the phone since before the news guys got here. I haven't had a chance to tell you because of all the ruckus. Klink has had a proper row with General Burkhalter about the prisoners. He was really upset after they got here. Wolford reported to me that he thought Klink was about to get himself shot. He only saved himself because Burkhalter was upset too. It seems he has to explain the death of so many up the chain, and it makes him look bad."

The lookout at the door opened it so Private Anderson could come in, followed by Sergeants Larkin and Reichel.

Sergeant Larkin spoke first, "You wanted to see us Colonel?"

"Yes, I have tentative approval to start work as we discussed it. Remember ten percent of the wood we will shift to our tunnels. Have you got everything set?"

Sergeant Reichel answered, "Yes, sir, we have actually had to turn away volunteers. A lot of the guys never get to do much time outside the wire, even if it is hard work. Corporal Langenscheidt has arranged for wood cutting tools, saws, and the other equipment we need. We won't have enough, but it will get us started. They won't notice if we add some of our own."

Larkin added, "We've staked out the first building, it will be about four times the size of any other barracks. The cost saving against building four smaller barracks of them will be 25% less wood and 50% less time. It will house significantly more men with only half the amount of heating needed overall, two stoves versus four."

"Good, I am depending on the two of you to take charge of that. See Kinch or Newkirk if you have any problem. Good luck with the project."

Dismissed, the two non-coms quickly exited Hogan's 'command center'. As they returned to their own barracks, Reichel turned to Larkin and commented, "Anybody, anywhere, that told me a Colonel would turn over a project with 400 men, running a lumbermill and building housing for several hundred, and leaving it all to be run by a pair of sergeants, with little or no oversight, I'd have called him a liar."

"That's why," Larkin replied, "I will die before I fail that man."

(1) In case you've never heard this before, or wondered where it was from, it is a paraphrase of "Lay on Macduff" from Shakespeare's Macbeth. It means to attack with a vengeance. It was later changed to more common usage in the late 1800's. Probably not something Schultz would be aware of.


	6. Chapter 6

The camp was finally starting to quiet down. Most of the new arrivals had at least two meals and were getting the much-needed rest. Although the tents and most of the barracks were full, it wasn't yet at the point that it was dangerous. Captain Williams had woken up long enough to go to the latrine, which Wilson had said was a good sign, and then he ate again, and went back to bed. Sergeant Schultz was even careful not to wake him up during nightly roll call.

It wasn't very long after roll call when Hayward, Fuller, and Shupp arrived from their own barracks. They had their black 'traveling clothes' under their uniforms. Within minutes, Newkirk and Carter had led them out to the rendezvous. Just over thirty minutes later, they were just more from a mile from camp waiting to signal the plane from London.

Carter was the first to hear it coming. The two of them strained their eyes to see through the darkness. Finally, Newkirk saw the plane. "There it is, me boy, and right on time."

"Ah, Newkirk, it's not alone. There's two of them," Carter added.

"Blimey, we've never had two planes before. Just what are we getting?"

Newkirk turned to Hayward and Fuller. "The drop zone will be bigger, tell Shupp to secure the area."

Those two went off in search of the third, whose sole job tonight was making sure no wandering patrol interfered with their mission. Private First Class Shupp was an enigma. He hardly ever said a word, and even then, mostly a whisper. It was rumored that he was part Comanchero, or Apache, and some even guessed Ninja. But nobody knew for sure, and Shupp wasn't talking. All the guys knew was that even in the barracks, no one would see him come in or leave, but all of a sudden, he would be sitting next to you or gone. He was perfect for security, as his main task was making sure a heavily laden group, or newcomers to the woods, didn't stumble into a patrol. He would scout ahead and to the sides, and lead the group back safely, without ever being seen.

Hayward circled left and Fuller went right. Within 200 yards Fuller found Shupp suddenly standing beside him. "Don't do that!" he whispered.

Shupp smiled, "Hayward already told me. I'm checking." And he disappeared into the night.

"I hate it when he does that," Fuller muttered to himself as he headed back toward the others.

Meanwhile Newkirk had flashed the code to the planes, who had already divested their cargo. A dozen parachutes were drifting down to earth.

Newkirk and Carter were standing next to the first one to hit the ground. As they helped him fold up his parachute, Newkirk said, "What a bloody mess – no one said anything thing about this big a drop."

"So sorry about that, lads. Hendershot, First Royal Commandos. We were told you might need some supplies."

"What did you bring us?" Carter asked.

"We have German blankets, allied clothing, and medicine mostly," the commando said.

"And a doctor." This was a new voice. Newkirk and Carter turned to face him. "David Green, First Rangers."

Hendershot turned and looked in the direction they had following during the descent. "We have two more lads, who jumped behind the Doc, they'll guide him toward us."

Newkirk let out a small laugh. "Ten to one, our man has already tagged them, and has found all your supplies."

Hendershot angled his head a bit, "Interesting, another situation, and I might take that bet."

Carter piped in, "We've got to get moving."

The small group headed off in the direction the others and their supplies would have fallen. They found the other three jumpers first.

"No time for introductions right now gentlemen, let's get loaded up and back to camp," Newkirk said.

"No problem there," one of the newcomers said. "Your man said the others are already working on the supplies over that way." He pointed in the general direction they had been heading.

Within a minute, they were alongside Hayward and Fuller, who had disposed of the chutes and had the supplies piled up in large bags. Five minutes later, they were loaded up and headed back to camp. Shupp had given them the all clear. If was a difficult travel as each man carried almost his weight in supplies. Shupp kept moving from one side to the other, making sure they didn't run into any patrols.

It took almost an hour for the men to get into camp. It was obvious that the five jumpers new their intended location, but just like everyone that visited Stalag 13 through its underground access, they were amazed.

Once they were able to freely converse, they maintained a running discourse about the things they saw. They were awestruck at the extent of the operation. The had to pass several rooms to get to the command center. Each one brought out a new exclamation of unbelief.

Colonel Robert Hogan was waiting for them in the radio room. "I expected the supplies, but they didn't mention new visitors to go along with them."

Hendershot drew himself up and presented a formal salute. "Sir, my name is Hendershot, myself and this here bloke," pointing to one of the other men, "Blaine, are First Royal Commandos. These other two, Green and Smith, are Rangers. The other lad back here is a Doctor, name of Easley."

Hogan looked back at him, "I'm a bit confused, no ranks for you, and a Doctor? What is this about?"

Hendershot answered, "Sir, they gave us quite a bit of background of your operation. Enough that we had to see it, just to prove the fairy tale was true. We have all volunteered to join the operation."

Green added, "Colonel? Is that right? Hogan, you have been labeled as the most uncharacteristic underground operative ever. They have told us it's no longer just 'The right way, the wrong way and the Army way.' Over here you have 'Hogan's way,' which nobody outside of your area even begins to understand. We wanted to come see it for ourselves, our job has been to try and teach some aspects of deep penetration operations to others. Here you go, with no training, and completely upend all of what we took as the natural order for operations."

"We have also been told to ignore our ranks," this was from Hendershot, "that you ran a most unusual organization. A private might be running some project with 2 lieutenants under him. We were told our ranks might actually get in the way."

"Colonel," Green said, "we have skills that might be useful. We are both fluent in German, and masters of their codes and radio etiquette. We have taught many how to sneak, evade and penetrate objectives."

"Okay," Hogan said as he looked at those four, "Alright, we can use you, although you might be surprised as to what degree." Then he turned to the Doctor, "I am glad to see a Doctor, surprised, but again, you may be very helpful."

Easley looked up at Hogan, it was obvious he wasn't in a normal place for him. "Sir, I volunteered. You see, I have had the duty of working on many of the boys you have sent back to us. I have been continually impressed by the care they received here, and I thought I could help by being here." He looked at the floor for a moment then back up, "Additionally, I have the debt I owe all of you. My brother was one of the flyers you rescued and sent back to England."

"Easley, Easley," Newkirk interjected, "we had one by that name about a year ago."

"Well," Hogan said, "we can't just bring you upstairs, even with all the confusion now, they might notice five new people. But the supplies might be helpful right now. What did you bring?"

"Sir," this was from Green, "besides the medical supplies, we have German blankets and allied clothing. We also have smaller more portable radios with stronger antennas for increased range. We also brought copies of the latest German code book." Saying that, Green reached in his jacket and pulled out a small book, which he handed to Hogan.

Hogan looked closely at the book, then smiled and handed it to Baker, who was still on the radio. Baker looked at the book too, set it down and reached up to a small bookshelf behind his head. He handed a similar book to Colonel Hogan.

"Sorry," Hogan said, "that version was replaced a week ago with a new code. We've been using it now for several days. A copy of that book is even now on its way to London. Unfortunately, a submarine is slower than an airplane."

Green face was crestfallen. The first thing they had been instructed to do was a failure. Even their briefings didn't cover a portion of what they had already seen. What else were they going to see? Green could already see that they were not here to be teachers, but students.

"Did you say German blankets?" Hogan asked.

"Yes sir," answered Hendershot, "Might have had to answer questions if the blankets all had a big Union Jack on them."

Hogan walked over to the pile of supplies, reached down and pulled out a blanket. "How many?"

"Fifty. More later if needed," answered Hendershot.

Hogan looked quickly into the other bags. Then he turned around and came back to the group of men. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. First of all, let's get these medical supplies up to Wilson. Easley, you'll go with them. We can move you between barracks, there's enough confusion to hide one guy easy enough." He looked at Newkirk. "Newkirk, you, Carter, and Kinch bring these four up to speed. Show them the whole operation, but from down here. Until we know we're secure, we can't risk the operation. I want you new guys to look and see if there's anything we missed. I may have an idea to start the ball rolling a little easier."

Hogan turned around and looked at Baker. "Any more results?"

Baker handed over a clipboard. "Yes sir. They are coming over in twos and threes. We have about half of the transfers accounted for. And Captain Williams is good, even down to a birthmark Wilson was able to confirm while the Captain was sleeping."

"Good," Hogan replied, "I will bring him up to speed tomorrow morning. He should be very helpful in bringing everyone else up to speed."

###

Hogan woke up as Schultz was going through the barracks doing a count. When he knocked on Hogan's door, the Colonel jumped down off the top bunk. "Come in, Schultz."

"Bitte, Colonel Hogan, but I must do the count."

Williams woke up with the commotion. "What time is it?"

"Six am," Hogan answered, "roll call."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Most of yesterday, you needed the rest. Now you need breakfast. We'll see what LeBeau is making this morning."

Schultz nodded, "The little Frenchman is the best cook there is." He had turned and was going back out the door, back into the room soon to be filled with glorious smells.

Williams stood and stretched. "My men, I have to check on my men."

"Don't worry about your men. I have several people looking after them. They have been checked out and were given food and water. They all had a warmer place to sleep last night. It will improve more today. But we will go and make rounds after you've had something to eat."

###

"That was the best breakfast I've ever had!" Williams stated to anyone that could hear.

Merci, mon ami," said LeBeau, "I will take the compliment, but you have not had much in the way of good lately."

"Are all my men getting food like this?"

"Close," said Newkirk, "Louis has trained most of the other cooks, so all of the men here eat fairly well. Nobody is a better chef than me little mate."

"Merci, Newkirk, but you still have to do the dishes."

Hogan walked with Williams as he went to visit his men. "The Kommandant allowed us to set up several tents. We expanded the infirmary for the worst cases, which luckily were very few. We have several more tents to house most of your men, that weren't that serious. Most of them are up and about. Some needed closer observation and were placed in assorted barracks."

"Thank you, I feel rotten I wasn't able to help more."

Hogan stopped and looked at Captain Williams directly in the eyes. "Captain, I'll say this once, what happened to you and your men was criminal. You did very well getting the vast majority of your men here alive. The other men have told us how, without you, none of them might have made it."

Williams looked down at his feet. Then back up at the Colonel. "What happens now?"

"You and I are going to talk about that in a little while. For now, go see your men. Keep them calm. We are working hard to get everyone better as fast as possible." Hogan looked over William's shoulder at the doctor, Easley. "You spend time with your men, then come find me, we'll talk."

Hogan turned away and walked over a few paces to where Easley was standing. "Tell me I didn't lie, Doc. Tell me his men are going to get better."

"Yes, I believe they will. Wilson has done an excellent job taking care of the worst problems. The supplies I brought will hasten their recovery. I may have a few cases that need help with more long-term problems, but that is after they've gotten their strength back."

"Good," Hogan said, "Wilson does do a really good job, especially under these conditions, but I've always been worried about not having a real doctor around. Don't tell him, but I fully intend on paying for Joe to finish medical school, on my own, when this is over."

"After what I've seen, I think I'll pay half."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, after roll call and breakfast, Hogan checked on the men in the infirmary. He found Easley and Wilson in a discussion. They stopped talking when they noticed he was approaching.

Hogan looked at them closely, for they both looked like they were trying to hide something. "Wilson, Doc, how is everyone this morning?"

Wilson answered, "Very good, Colonel. It's actually surprising how the right foods and rest help them get back into shape."

Easley added, "There are bound to be issues we can't deal with, these men have been through a terrible ordeal."

"Good, very good," Hogan replied. "But why did it look like you two were arguing?"

"Because we were," Wilson answered. "Easley – who prefers I don't call him Doctor, since we don't _have_ one – insists that I am in charge. I believe he should be in charge."

"Colonel," Easley retorted, "I have no problem making the diagnosis and prescribing treatment. But Wilson knows these men, knows what works and what doesn't. He has a rapport even with the men not from here. Besides, I can't be in charge if one of the Germans ask."

Hogan looked at Joe Wilson and smiled. "He's right, Joe. You're the face of the medics here at the camp. How would explain a change?"

"I understand," replied Wilson, his head shaking slowly, "It just seems unnatural for a medic to be in charge over a Doctor."

Hogan actually laughed. "Joe, since when is anything we do natural?"

###

Hogan met with Kinch and Carter in the tunnel, along with Hendershot and Green. They had spent the last evening and morning going over the various activities and capabilities of the crew.

"Colonel!" Hendershot began, "I must say, I didn't really believe everything that London told us before we got here. It all seemed too fantastic. But they didn't even have half of it!"

Green added, "We came here to help, mainly to teach, since we're language experts. But you have many almost natural German speakers. How did you manage it?"

Hogan smiled, "When you teach, you have six or seven hours maybe five days a week. We have _sixteen_ hours _seven_ days a week. Plus, the added ability to hear real Germans speaking the language. Oh, and don't forget, the final exam is life or death."

Hendershot stood there with his mouth open. Finally, with a shake of his head he asked, "But all of it, the presses, machine shops, uniforms, labs, how in the bloody hell did you manage it?"

Green stood next to him, his head bobbing up and down in agreeance.

Behind Hogan, Kinch and Carter were muffling snickers into their hands, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Two plus years, over two thousand guys, each with their own individual talents, unlimited time on our hands, and a desire to make a difference," Hogan answered.

"Well, we came here hoping to help, but now I wonder what, if any, assistance we might be?" Hendershot asked.

Green was still bobbing his head up and down.

Hogan smiled even more. "The first thing I want the four of you experts to do is join the German Army."

" _What the_ -! I-I mean, you want _what_?" Hendershot stumbled out.

Green had quit bobbing his head, and his mouth was in serious danger of picking dust up off the floor.

"Simple," the Colonel explained, "You're going to come in with a group of soldiers and take over Stalag 13."

Hendershot looked at the Colonel, looked at Green, looked over the shoulder of Hogan to the two men standing behind him, eyes wide. "Is he bloody serious?"

Kinch was smiling, "Don't bet against it."

Carter was nodding his head. "Oh boy, this is going to be a good one! Are we starting now Colonel? I'm all set, I've got some beauties!"

"Relax, Carter," Hogan replied. "With any luck, there won't be even a sneeze. Now, here's what we're going to do."

###

Six hours and two roll calls later, Hogan was in Klink's office, discussing the prisoner transfer.

"Hogan," Klink began, "We shouldn't have had to add all those new men. It seriously compromises our ability to guard the men. We have received no more guards. I don't know where I'm going to come up with the Reichsmarks to pay for increasing the barracks. I tried to not take the men, but Burkhalter threatened me with the Russian Front."

"Actually, Kommandant," Hogan replied, "I believe those men are better off here under your command than they were before, if all the stories I've heard are true."

"They probably are, Hogan," Klink replied, his heading hanging down. "We have not covered ourselves with glory on how we've treated our prisoners. I know you have heard the stories. Other camps, even Oflags, and Stalags, have done terrible things. Some of the work camps are even worse."

"I know, Colonel Klink, I know. That and the fear it might happen in others, that it might happen _here_ , can't be allowed to happen."

"But what can I do, Hogan? I've been a loyal German officer. I can't disobey an order from Burkhalter. He would have me shot, or transferred!"

Schultz opened the Kommandant's office door. "Herr Kommandant, Herr Kommandant, there is a convoy of trucks arriving."

"We aren't due any supplies today. What do they want, Schultz?" Klink asked.

"I do not know, Herr Kommandant, they are Army trucks."

"Probably here to take their prisoners back, now that we're getting them healthy," Hogan quipped.

"Not now, Hogan," said Klink.

There was a knock on the office door and Hilda popped her head in, "Herr Kommandant, a Major Henderschott to see you."

"Yes, yes, send him in," said Klink.

The man who entered was in a full Heer (Army) uniform. His chest was adorned in medals, and he had on the Order of the German Cross in Gold (For Bravery), which was three steps higher than the Iron Cross.

"Herr Oberst, I am Major Henderschott, of the 3rd Army." (1)

"Welcome, Major, welcome to Stalag 13. What can we do for you today? Would you like some schnapps?"

"I am afraid you misunderstand me – I am here under orders."

Klink Looked up at him, "Orders, what orders? Stalag 13 is a Luft Stalag. What would the Heer want with us?"

"Colonel Klink, the Heer are taking over this camp, effective immediately."

"I told you they would want their prisoners back," Hogan said.

"Impossible. Stalag 13 is under the control of the Luftwaffe. I report to General Burkhalter and he has given no such orders."

"Sir, my orders come from Generalleutnant Gimmler, this camp now has a large percentage of army troops and will be under Army command."

"We will see about this." Raising his voice, Klink said, "Fraulein Hilda!"

After only a moment, the office door opened. "Yes, Herr Kommandant?"

"Get me General Burkhalter, he'll straighten this out."

"Herr Oberst, is it normal for you to have a prisoner in your office?"

"Major Henderschott, this is Colonel Hogan, senior Prisoner of War."

"Nice to meet you, Major. I would recommend you look for a slightly less full camp – the overhead costs here will eat you up," Hogan said.

"I hope you keep that sense of humor after we have taken over. I have found that all of the prisoners tend to lose the ability to smile after a while. Maybe we can put you to a test and see how long you can keep it up?" the major replied. "And this?" he asked as he pointed at Sergeant Schultz.

"That is Sergeant Schultz, Sergeant of the Guard."

"Herr Major, I am ready to help you, however I can." Schultz straightened to an almost military bearing.

"If this is an example of your best guard, what are the others like?" the Major asked, his tone snide.

"Major, we are a POW camp, we do not get the best soldiers, my men are old or otherwise unfit for frontline duty. We still have managed to be the best Prisoner of War Camp in all of Germany. We have never had a successful escape."

Hilda opened the door back up, "I'm sorry Kommandant, but the General is not in his office. I do have a call from a General Gimmler."

Klink swallowed, then reached for his phone. "Colonel Klink speaking… Yes, General… Yes, General… Of course, General… Right away, General… Oh, yes, Heil Hitler."

Major Henderschott walked over to the decanter that stored the Kommandant's best brandy. He poured himself a small glass, recapped the bottle, and in a swift move, drank the contents of the glass down. "Now Colonel, we aren't going to have any more problems between us, are we?"

"No sir, I mean no, Major. What do you need?"

"Good, my men are trained guards, I have 40 with me, and more are set to arrive shortly. We will start by replacing your guards. They will be given time then to organize their belongings before being reassigned." He turned to Sergeant Schultz, "Sergeant, go see my Sergeant Gruner (2). Work with him to arrange the replacement of the guards. Both of you report back when it is completed."

"Jawohl, Herr Major," Schultz said. He turned and left the office.

"One more thing Colonel, I believe there are some additional guards in that small town, is that correct?"

"Yes, Major. They are the guards that brought the new prisoners here. They are awaiting orders to their new posting," Klink replied.

"Well, this will be their new posting. Please arrange to have them brought back to the camp immediately."

"I protest-!" Hogan started.

"You will not protest, now or anytime in the future. You are only allowed to speak to me because at the moment, you are the senior POW. It can easily be arranged so that someone else becomes the senior officer!"

Klink actually spoke up, "Major, that is not allowed by the Geneva convention. If the protecting powers…"

"There are no protecting powers, Klink! Look around you, the whole world is at war. Are you afraid of the reprisals of Switzerland? We must show the allies it is too expensive to attack the Fatherland!"

Klink looked down, then over to Hogan, half expecting him to say something. But for once he was quiet.

Henderschott looked to Klink, "Colonel, will you make the call for those troops?"

"Yes, Major, of course." And Klink quickly called the hotel where the men had been staying. It only took a moment for the Kommandant to arrange for the men to travel back to Stalag 13. When he put down the phone, he again looked toward Hogan, who for once had nothing smart to say. Klink could think of nothing either. He wished Burkhalter was here, but he had seen the general give in to other command before. What would be the difference here?

All three of them stood in silence. The moment was only broken when Schultz, followed by Gruner, entered the office.

"Herr Kommandant," Schultz started, "our guards have been relieved and the army guards have taken their place."

Major Henderschott turned to Gruner, "Is everyone disarmed?"

"Yes sir, the good sergeant here even told me he never loads his rifle."

"Good," Henderschott said. And then he turned toward Klink and pulled out his pistol. "Kommandant Klink, for you the war is over."

"W-what is this? Is this a _joke_? Ha ha, I'm laughing. We have done _everything_ you asked!" Klink choked out.

Hogan made his first comment in a long time. "I'm sorry, Kommandant. What he's saying is true. This is Major Hendershot of the First Royal Commandos. He has, or we have, taken over the camp."

"Hogan, that is ridiculous! Prisoners can't take over prison camps, you must wait until you're either liberated or repatriated."

"I'm sorry, Colonel Klink, I wanted to see how easy it would be for a definitely unfriendly element to take over the camp, and see how dangerous it would be for my men. I think we've seen that."

Klink was incredulous, "But why, Colonel Hogan? You have been safe here!"

"We have, Kommandant, because of you, and Sergeant Schultz. You're both good men. But we all know that Germany has very few good men left. The war is getting closer, gentlemen. The Allies have entered into Germany now (3). It won't be long until Hitler's Final Solution is taken to all the prison camps, and not just the concentration camps. As the war comes to a close, this is the route many of the rats will take to leave Germany. We can't have that. To that end, I will work to control this part of southern Germany."

"But Hogan," Klink said, "You're a prisoner of war. You're not allowed to act like this. You've quoted the Geneva Convention enough times for me to know it by heart."

"I'm sorry Colonel, but we both know I've never been a simple prisoner."

"I-I've thought-! I mean you can't…! No, it's not possible!" Klink stumbled with his words.

"Colonel Klink," Hogan added, "another reason I did it this was to minimize the chance of anyone getting hurt. On both sides. The end is too close for your innocent guards or my men to be hurt now."

"Well, that obviously worked. But it can't for long," Klink snapped. "As soon as anyone sees Americans roaming around, or the lack of Germans in their normal positions, word will get out."

"That's why the Germans are going to stay in charge. Only it will be _my_ Germans, or what I can get to pass as Germans, in German uniform, speaking German. No one will know."

"But those army guards, they will know." Klink had a slight question in his voice, like he doubted his own statement.

"That is a little early Christmas present. You see, they have something to answer for about their treatment of the Camp 20B men. I couldn't let that go without holding them accountable."

"Are you going to be a judge and jury now, Hogan?" Klink asked.

"No Colonel, that will be someone else's responsibility. My job was to find them, or in this case, keep them here, until the right people can be their judge and jury. I want you to know this however. I will demand any and all prisoners are kept at least as well as you have tried to do for us. I will make you that promise."

"How can I trust you, Hogan? You have as well as admitted you were a lot more than a prisoner here."

"Colonel Wilhelm Klink, you have worked to provide safety for both your men and the prisoners under your watch. Often at personal peril. You have not had the atrocities that we both know have gone on at other camps. I will promise you that I will do everything in my power to provide the same level of safety and security for everyone until the time comes when we are liberated."

"I have no choice – you have taken over the camp."

Schultz spoke for the first time, "Herr Kommandant, I think you can trust him. I have seen what his men think of him and only a great leader can get that kind of loyalty. Not that you aren't a great leader, you are, but he was leader of men that were prisoners, defeated, but he kept them all together."

Klink started to make a retort to Schultz, but stopped himself. He knew in his heart how strong the loyalty his men had to Hogan was. He'd seen it too many times. He's been a victim of it and been saved by it. He looked at Schultz, and saw not the dummkopf, but the veteran of two wars. He looked at Hogan and saw the military man he knew deep down, he wasn't.

"Colonel Hogan, on the condition you treat my men well, I surrender."

(1) Oberst = Colonel

(2) Gruner = Green, sorry I don't know how to make the 2 little dots that are supposed to go above the "U".

(3) 19-20 October, German efforts to break out of the encirclement at Aachen, Germany are futile, and the troops are told to fight to the last man. They surrendered on October 21st. This will be the first major German town taken.


	8. Chapter 8

"Colonel Klink," Hogan said, "You will not be taken into custody. You may continue to stay in your quarters. You will not be denied any privileges, except to call outside the camp. We will be monitoring all calls."

Hogan turned to Sergeant Schultz, "Schultz, the same goes for you. Both of you are too well known, by all of the locals. The condition that goes along with this is that you play your part with the locals as you always have." He looked back and forth between them, "I will also promise to treat the guards of Stalag 13 well. They will be taking over one of the prisoners' barracks, but that is only for show. I will have to have my men be seen as the guards coming in and out of the guards' barracks."

Klink looked at Hogan, "So are my men to be hostages?"

Hogan shook his head, "No, Kommandant, I will not resort to having hostages. The purpose of my doing this is to shorten the war and help save lives in the process. I also hope to stop some of the people that would use this route to get out of Germany, so they can be brought to justice. I want the two of you to help me save as much of Germany as we can, its people and its rich heritage, so moving on can be made easier after the war."

Klink looked down at the floor, "Hogan, or should that be Kommandant Hogan? What you are asking is the same as asking me to be a traitor to the fatherland."

Schultz, who had been very quiet and wide eyed, interjected, "Nein, Nein, Nein, Herr Kommandant. This is the second war for both of us. We cannot let the destruction and devastation that followed the last war happen again. The people that are running this war are not the fatherland, it is the der Taxifahrer, die Kellnerin, der Bäcker. (1) Those are the Fatherland. What I remember of the Fatherland is nothing like we have now, and we will have nothing left if this continues."

"They will shoot us for helping the Allies," Klink gasped.

Schultz shook his head, "Herr Kommandant, our fate was sealed when Colonel Hogan took over the camp."

Klink looked as if was going to faint, "With my record - no, you are probably right Schultz."

Hogan, to his credit, didn't take the opportunity to make a smart comment. He didn't need to, for once, he had the upper hand. The difference that made is that he didn't need to undercut his adversary's position.

After a few moments of silence, Klink looked back up and over to Hogan. "Should I call you Kommandant now? What's next?"

Hogan shook his head, "No, you will remain Kommandant, and the camp, to all outward view, will remain the same. Hopefully, we can improve things a little. Like the additional buildings, and I am hoping to get more supplies for everyone, both locally and from outside. Now, excuse me but we have much to do." With that, Hogan saluted Klink, who, out of habit, returned his salute. Hogan left the office.

Hendershot and Green stayed in the office. Green stepped forward and addressed the two Germans, "Hogan asked us to be your initial security, for obvious reasons with outside the camp, and for your own protection here."

Klink asked, "For our own protection, here?"

"Yes, Kommandant," Green replied. "Hogan wants to make sure no prisoner will attempt to retaliate against you or any of the guards, but you're obviously his main concern. We will be monitoring telephone communication, and the radio will be moved, but other than that, you are both to have free roam of the camp."

###

Hogan found his staff back in Barracks 2. The men were all smiles. "So, any problems?"

Newkirk answered first, "Not a single one, guv, they all took it surprisingly easy."

"They even made sure we had their extra weapons and ammunition," added LeBeau.

"They offered up the keys for all the other buildings," Kinch added.

Hogan smiled, "A clean sweep. How is the work outside coming?"

Kinch answered, "Larkin reported no problems, it seems like we have an overflow of volunteers. We had to reject several because they are on upcoming projects. We are starting to get wood coming in. We have a crew preparing the foundation for Big Hut One, construction should start in another day or so."

"Good, it will ease our overcrowding now, and make space for others later," Hogan said. "We're going to have the army guards coming back to camp. Get them tucked away in Barracks 17, post two guards. Carter, make sure the tunnel entrance is locked from the tunnel side."

"Will do, boy- um, sir," Carter quickly answered.

"We also need to make sure that we don't have anyone else wandering around," Hogan said. "Let's keep a patrol in the tunnel, say six men, to maintain security."

Newkirk smiled, "Kinch already took care of that Colonel, we have rotating shifts all scheduled."

"You guys are good, really. You don't even need me anymore."

All four of the heroes smiled at the compliment.

"Okay," Hogan continued, "how are we in preparations for phase two?"

Newkirk opened it up, "We placed a call into Burkhalter's office this morning, he should be here early this afternoon."

LeBeau continued, "Usually he only has a driver, so that will be pas de problème!" (2) Luckily for the prisoners, they had several years of time to watch the various routines of the Germans. Usually, a driver would open the door for the General, wait till he was out of sight and lounge around the car looking busy, until he returned. Once the General was in the office, he was alone.

Kinch walked over to his bunk and pulled a map from under the mattress. He brought it back over to the single table and laid it out flat. "We have four teams ready to go. First to Stalag 3 in Regensburg, Stalag 5 in Ingolstadt, Stalag 7 in Heidelberg, and the Oflag in Boblingen. They can all leave as early as tomorrow morning."

"Good, I'm sure someone with the bravery that Burkhalter has shown will have no trouble realizing it's his best interest to do as we say," Hogan said. "Guys, sit down for a minute please." Hogan saw the questioning looks the guys were giving him as they sat at the table or on the edge of a bunk. "I covered a lot of material when I was in London. One of the communiques I have gotten since then was a confirmation of a request of mine. You see, taking control of that Oflag could be potential trouble for us. The small percentage of officers that have ended up here have not had a problem we how we do things, but they we able to see the results first. If we get a large number of 'by the book' types, it could throw off how well everyone works."

Hogan took a deep breath before plunging on, "Toward that end, I have gotten approval to give all of you, and several others in the camp, battlefield promotions." The four men of his staff looked at him dumbfounded. "As my core team, you are all now Majors in your respective armed service. Several others, like Wilson, have also be bumped up to a commissioned rank. Everyone that has been a volunteer here has gone up at least one grade in rank."

 _Wait for it_ , Hogan thought to himself. _5…4…3-_

Newkirk was first, " _Me_ , a bloody _officer_! Come on guv, you can't do that!"

"Sacrebleu!" added Lebeau.

"Holy Cow," added Carter.

"What do want us to do?" replied Kinch.

"Can't I ever surprise you, Kinch?"

"Colonel," Kinch answered, "I have thought about this ever said you wanted to liberate the Oflag, I'm going to have problems with almost all officers. I appreciate what you thought of as an answer, but we both know it won't work."

"Oh, it will work. I've gotten Marshall, Lord Mountbatten, and Zhukov to sign off on these. I will ram it down anyone's throat. We've worked too long and too hard to have some stupidity get in the way now."

"Colonel," Kinch added, "Hendershot and Green as much as told us you weren't a Colonel anymore."

"Yeah, they made some nonsense about that, but unless I need to pull out big guns, I'm planning on leaving that alone."

"Blimey, mates," Newkirk said, "We're working for a bleeding Brigadier."

"That's the kind of reaction I don't want," said Hogan, "so let's just leave it at Colonel, okay?"

"I will go around and tell the ones that have gotten commissions. Several enlisted are now higher NCO's. Mostly group leaders or project leaders. I'll give you a list to get them together and tell them all at once."

"Right, Colonel, we'll take care of that," replied Kinch.

"Kinch, I was thinking more like 'Sergeant' Anderson could take care of that for you. You guys are going to be busy enough!"

Hogan turned to leave the barracks. "Oh," Hogan continued as he turned to face the men again, "When those army guards return here from Hammelburg, make sure they have an appropriate welcome." He turned again and left the barracks.

"Blimey," Newkirk said, "we're ruddy _officers_. If only my Da could see me now!"

"Yeah, hey, I outrank my cousin – he was only a lieutenant!" Carter added.

"And I am the first officer of all the LeBeau's."

"What it means guys," Kinch said, "is we have a lot more work to do."

###

Hogan made the rounds to several of his various leaders to tell them about the promotions personally. He spent more time with the now Captain Joe Wilson, who reported the men were responding very well. The only reason to keep some in the infirmary now was lack of space. Hogan assured him that was about to change.

There was a constant stream of wood being carried into the camp now. Hogan was able to freely walk through the gates, though he took a "guard" with him, just for show. The work was progressing at a fast pace, even the Lumberman was impressed by the energy shown by the prisoners. _If only he knew_ , thought the Colonel.

###

Hogan crossed the compound again, this time heading for the Kommandant's office. He found Hilda sitting at her desk, Schultz at his small desk across the room.

Hilda looked upset, "Colonel Hogan, why haven't you been by?"

"I'm really sorry, Hilda honey, but right now we have been very busy. You know I'll make it up to you."

What only the two of them knew is that all the surviving members of Hilda's family were in route to Stalag 13. They didn't know it yet, but they were going to get to stay here as guests, avoiding the worst of the war to come. That effectively bought Hilda's cooperation.

"Is the Kommandant in?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, Colonel Hogan," Hilda purred.

"You might want to come hear this too, Schultzy."

"Yes, Herr Kommandant – I mean, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan knocked on Colonel Klink's door, waited a moment, heard "Yes, come in," from the other side, and led Schultz into the room. One of Hendershot's men was playing a game of chess with Colonel Klink.

"It doesn't look like you're winning, Kommandant," Hogan quipped.

"Yes, Hogan," Klink replied, looking up from the chess board, "It seems being out maneuvered is something I am getting good at."

"Or maybe he is just better than either of us."

"Really, I wonder how long I've been being out-maneuvered? How long have you been pulling strings behind my back?"

"Colonel Klink," Hogan replied, "I would be happy to sit down and talk to you about this, but I really can't talk right now. Imagine this is you, Heinkel, right now I'm busy with take-off, after we get up to altitude, I can put on the auto-pilot and we can talk."

Hogan paced back and forth. "To continue on with the same analogy, I've gotten the big plane up in the air, but there's more to do. I have to retract the wheels, adjust the flaps, set the trim. Well, that's about to happen here. Any minute now, General Burkhalter is going to come through the gate."

At the mention of General Burkhalter, Klink shot up, oversetting the chess board. " _General Burkhalter is coming here_?"

"We had to have him come here, as long as he is in charge of the Prisoner of War camps, he was going to be vital to our plans. Don't worry, we have it arranged so that there won't be any problem."

"But the General…"

"Has shown us several times that he is out for number one." Hogan saw a look of confusion on Klink's face. "Sorry, American idiom for 'out for himself.'"

Schultz said from behind Hogan, "Prisoners taking prisoners, that is not nice, Colonel Hogan."

"Hey, if you can have prisoners, it's only fair we can too," Hogan replied.

The phone rang on Klink's desk. Klink looked at Hogan, who said, "It's still your office, Kommandant."

Kling walked across the room and picked up the phone. "Colonel Klink speaking. Yes. Yes. Thank you."

Klink placed the phone back on the receiver and sat down behind his desk. "General Burkhalter has come through the gate."

No one said anything more until the overly large General came through the door. "Klink, you fool! I was at a meeting with the general staff! What sort of emergency do you have? Everything looks ordinary now!"

Klink looked over to Hogan, started to say something, then slumped down in his chair.

Hogan spoke for him. "General Burkhalter. As of early this morning, Stalag 13 has been under Allied control. The Guards are Allied, the Germans are now under guard. Thank you for coming so promptly to add yourself to that list." As he had begun speaking, two Americans entered the room, each with a gun drawn on the General.

The General drew himself up to bluster, but instead reached down for the phone. It had no tone, and no operator. He clicked the cradle several times, but it made no difference. "What do you think you're doing? Klink! What is the meaning of this?"

Klink looked like he might slide under his desk.

"It's simple, General," Hogan said for him, "Colonel Klink used to tell all the new arrivals here that their war was over. For you there is a small difference. You are going to be very helpful in our arrangements."

"And if I refuse?"

"General, you are one of the few that really know how the war is going. What is going to happen to you once the war is over, have you thought that through? What was your plan, Sweden or Switzerland? What if you were captured? Well, you were. I'm going to give you a chance to make your sins go away. You think about what happens if they don't."

Burkhalter was quiet for only a second, "All right Colonel Hogan. I see. And it was Switzerland."

"Good choice, you just earned an improvement up from the cooler to a better accommodation. I apologize if they are not up to your usual standard, but we are a little cramped at the moment. One of the gentlemen behind you will see you to your new home."

As Burkhalter was lead out of the office, Hogan turned back to Klink. "Kommandant, we've gotten the wheels up and we are on our way." Before Klink could respond, Hogan was out the door.

(1) The Taxi Driver, the waitress, or the baker.

(2) "no problem", the guys can't help to have not learned some French by now.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning found a flow of furious activity in Stalag 13. Literally hundreds of prisoners were headed outside to work with the lumbermill. Meanwhile, preparations were being completed to start the actual construction of Big Hut One, later that day. In another part of camp, 60 prisoners, all dressed up as Germans, were loading the first trucks to go to Stalag 3.

The plan was simple – General Burkhalter had signed an order replacing the guards at Stalag 3 and directed them to Stalag 13. The guards being replaced would now become guests at Stalag 13 while Hogan's men took over the day-to-day activities of Stalag 3. That gave them time to review the records, looking for moles in the camp, that might have reported to the Germans. Also, Doc Easley and his staff would review the prisoners for medical issues. What they needed to desperately avoid was a spread of communicable diseases from camp to camp. Typhoid, dysentery, and even the flu, could cause havoc among the camps.

New commissioned Captain Martin was in charge of the first team to go. His job, like those that followed him, was to bring the leadership at the camp slowly up to speed on what was occurring and obtain their support for further growth. If only want camp decided to go rogue, it could spell doom for all of them.

Meanwhile, Stalag 13 was undergoing drastic changes. Men were rotating between barracks to fill in the spaces left by those departing and make room for the German guards that were arriving. The first Big Hut would be utilized by the Germans when it was completed, but that was some time off.

The biggest issue they had at this point was trucks, or more specifically, the lack of them. They had a total of seven trucks and two staff cars available for the plan. While that was enough for any one move, it limited them to one transfer at a time. With each takeover, they would increase their available resources.

###

Doctor Easley and a medic arrived at Stalag 3 one hour after the transfer had been completed. His medic recognized the new guards, who passed them through the gates. The doctor was driven to the Kommandant's office, where the doctor found Captain Martin engaged in a lively discussion with the senior POW.

"But I protest, Kommandant. The wholesale replacement of the guards is difficult on the routine of the camp."

"It is a directive from General Burkhalter, there is nothing to be done about it," replied Captain Martin, acting as the 'new Kommandant.'

Easley was amazed – the Captain spoke English with a German accent!

"Ah," continued the new Kommandant, "Here is our Doctor. He is here to review our records and determine what medical needs the prisoners might have." Turning to the doctor he said, "Herr Doctor, this is Captain Palmer, the senior prisoner of war here. I'm sure he will answer all your questions."

The doctor turned to the senior prisoner, "Captain, I have a limited amount of captured medical supplies, that we are able to provide to you. I need to know any and all problems that you may be having with the population here, so we can provide treatment."

Captain Palmer looked from the Kommandant to the Doctor. "We have had little in supplies; most of our problems are related to malnourishment. I don't suppose you can do anything about that?"

"Actually, Captain," Martin interrupted, "we are going to do something about that. Even as we speak, I have men buying local supplies to bring into camp. I will ensure your men are taken care of. The doctor is here to review medical records. You see, Captain, our arrival here is very good news for you. You really can't even imagine it yet."

"I'll believe it when I see it," replied the Captain.

Two hours later, the doctor and the medic had reviewed the records and assessed the few men in the infirmary. Besides the malnutrition, there was not any serious conditions. Also, the first local truck bringing a load of supplies, arrived at the stalag. This one had potatoes and turnips. A truck load of bread arrived shortly after that.

Captain Palmer was called again into the Kommandant's office. By that time the doctor had departed to go to the next camp. Captain Martin, the 'Kommandant,' directed him to a chair.

"Captain Palmer, are you aware of the name Papa Bear?" the Kommandant asked.

"Can't say that I am, outside of a fairy tale," came the reply.

"Well, Papa Bear is not a fairy tale. Captain, this is going to be hard to believe." Captain Martin dropped his German accent. "My real name is Captain Martin, US of A. I am officially a prisoner in Stalag 13. With Papa Bear's help, we have taken over that camp and have now taken over this camp."

"We're liberated?" asked Captain Palmer.

"Not entirely," responded Captain Martin. "We're still behind enemy lines with no direct access at this point to allied forces. That will change. What we are is a growing force of Allied men in one of the only areas not under attack by Allied forces. Papa Bear's plans are to hold this area to prevent additional support from going to the fronts and prevent people from using this path to hide in Switzerland."

"Yeah, right," replied Palmer, his tone dripping with skepticism. "That's a bigger fairy tale than Papa Bear!"

"We figured you might say that. So, we have arranged a way that you might believe us. Come with me." With that Captain Martin escorted Captain Palmer to another room, where radio equipment had been set up. The man at the radio nodded as Captain Martin entered the room. Martin turned to Palmer, "Your sister is a Lieutenant with General Thompson's staff in London, correct? Never mind, don't answer." Martin reached for the microphone, "Baby Bear calling Mama Bear, do you read me, Mama Bear?"

"We read you, Baby Bear," came the reply out of the speaker.

"Mama Bear, I have that visitor in my house that needs to know what Mama Bear wishes."

"One moment, Baby Bear." Just a few seconds later, a new voice was heard on the radio. "Baby Bear, this is Little Bo Peep. I was asked to talk to you to confirm that what you're being told is true and to conform to Papa Bear's and Mama Bear's wishes. Little Bo Peep wants to see her lost sheep soon!" The first voice came back on the radio, "Mama Bear out."

Martin had been watching Palmer during the radio call. The color drained out of the Captain's face as he recognized the voice.

"That was Suzie," blurted out Captain Palmer. "How did you do that?"

"Like I've told you," Martin answered, "Papa Bear has plans for this part of Germany. This is all _Above Top Secret_ and you will be very careful with what I am telling you. Some of your men will be a part of a greater operation to secure this part of Germany. Papa Bear is under the belief that it was very nice of the Germans to transport so many Allied soldiers to the area he wants. If you count up all the men in prisoner of war camps in this part of Germany, we greatly outnumber the number of German military. Why not take advantage of that?"

"But we have no weapons, and hardly any of my men are combat ready," Palmer said.

"We understand. We have men coming to evaluate who in your command can be of assistance. As for the weapons, all I can say is, _Papa Bear will provide_. We are not going to take an active fight, we are going to act through subterfuge and misdirection to confuse and confound the enemy. It's like how we took over this camp – every _German_ out there is an Allied soldier. Your guards are transferred out and ours in. It's that simple. I meant it when I said we were going to take good care of you. We need you and your men for our plans."

"So, are we going to escape?" asked Palmer.

"Quite the opposite," replied Martin, "we have started a fall of domino's all across this part of Germany. Some of your men will continue that, once we get them up to speed. They will be assisting us further spreading our influence. With luck, no one outside of a few select people will ever know that Southern Germany has fallen to the Allies, without a shot."

"That sounds fantastic, impossible and totally unbelievable. If you hadn't managed to have my sister on the other end of that radio, I would never have believed you. But, you did, so I do, sort of. What do you need?"

Martin took a deep breath, "As I said, we have some experts coming in to evaluate you men. We are looking for fluent German speakers, and others we can use to help with our special projects. Papa Bear has been instrumental in stopping the flow of war time material _out_ of southern Germany for quite a while. Now we will be looking to keep that material here while stopping the flow of people _into_ the area."

"Papa Bear's grand goal is to unite all the Allied prisoners in the area into a large force that can be used without the rest of Germany getting wind of it. That's why the guards are in German uniforms. To all outward appearance, the Luftwaffe is still running this camp. That will be the same everywhere we go. Thus, the reason for needing German speakers, the outward face of our takeover."

Palmer sat there with his mouth hanging open, finally he said, "It's a plan worthy of what I have heard of Papa Bear. Although up until this point, I wasn't really sure he exists. Why not just ship us back to England?"

Martin laughed, "We are still a hundred miles behind the lines you know! We can't just dial up the auto club! Besides, as both sides work toward Berlin, this area should be untouched. More and more equipment and personnel are being sent north every day to bolster the German lines. You may not have heard this yet, but the western front has entered into Germany proper. With the Russians attacking from the East and the Americans and Brits attacking from the West, it won't be long now."

Palmer sat there shaking his head, "But's there's no way my men can be of any use. Most are malnourished to some degree, weak – they couldn't walk a mile let alone tote a gun."

"We're not asking them to," Martin replied. "We are going to get your men healthy. That's the first job. Then we will get some of them trained for outside work. But that's down the road. Your men, however, will not be 'liberated.' They will have freed themselves to be an active participant again. They will be heroes!"

Martin continued, "Obviously, this is beyond top secret. We are not yet in a really secure or defensible position. Give us two months. I will be working with you directly to begin with. As you and our team identify other people, we will tell them only what they need to know and definitely not as much as I've told you today. In the meantime, your men will be getting more food, and we will start to get them in better shape. Are we understood?"

Palmer stood and saluted, "Sir, yes Sir!"

"Good," Martin said, "start working on a list of people we can slowly bring into the group, your best German speakers, and people with a covert past. Papa Bear has plans for your people, Captain!"

###

The same routine occurred at the two other stalags. The oflag was more difficult because it was full of officers instead of enlisted. Toward that end, Newkirk and LeBeau had been dispatched to convey the information. It also involved a longer communication over the radio with former commanders and members of the General Staff. One thing the officers didn't like was that Papa Bear was put in charge of everything, and his men were to be obeyed, regardless of rank. The order had come down hard enough, and from high enough, that there was really no possibility of refusal.

The men in the oflag were in better shape, and would be of more help in the short term. By the time Newkirk and LeBeau left the next day, they had a long list of volunteers to add to their program.

Each of the three stalags had almost two thousand men. The oflag had about sixteen hundred officers and enlisted. Some of the officers there were allowed enlisted to operate as staff. So, by the end of the second day of the takeover, Papa Bear was in charge of almost ten thousand men. And outside of Stalag 13, only a total of four men in Germany knew what was going on.

Four sets of German guards were brought into Stalag 13. They, to their great surprise, became prisoners themselves. It only added to the confusion when they saw that General Burkhalter, whom they had all seen during their times as guards, was a prisoner with them.

Potential trouble was averted when the Germans were provided warm clothing and warm food. They were informed that they would be well cared for and that while they were being held, there would be no reprisals of any kind. They were, similar to the Stalag 13 guards, old men and young boys, who would have fared well in combat. Although the accommodations were somewhat less than they were used to, they were better than being shot or transferred to the Russian Front.

One barracks contained General Burkhalter and the officers from the camps, while the enlisted were spread out in other available barracks.

It was three days later when Burkhalter finally had a chance to talk to Colonel Hogan. Hogan had been doing walk-throughs of all the barracks, German and Allied.

"Hogan," the General started, "why are you doing all this?"

Hogan stopped what he was doing and looked at the General. "It was important to me to safeguard the lives of the prisoners, as many as I could." Hogan looked at him directly in the eyes. "General, you know what has gone on in the concentration camps. What is to stop Hitler from ordering the same thing done to the POW's? Would you have argued against it? How many would have died?"

Burkhalter could not maintain the gaze of Hogan's eyes, they seemed to challenge his very existence. He had to look away, "I would like to tell you I would have fought it, but to argue would have been death. And, yes, I could see the day when that order might be given. You know I had nothing to do with the concentration camps, don't you?" There appeared to be shame in the General's voice.

Hogan replied, with disdain, "Yes, and is the only thing keeping you out of the cooler, or worse. Hopefully, some of your other officers will try to use this route and we will be able to find those that are responsible."

"But Hogan, you can't succeed. Having enemy troops in this area will be noticed."

"Hopefully not, General, all our lives depend upon out charade working. What happens to you if we are found out? If I were you, I would wish us success – it may be the only thing keeping you alive." Hogan turned to leave.

"One more question – why isn't Klink in here with us?"

"Oh, he is just as much a prisoner as you, but since he is the face of Stalag 13, we must keep up appearances." Hogan turned back and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

With a total of five prisoner of war camps under his control, Hogan now had a large amount of men and area to control. Getting everyone healthy was the first priority. Regular runs of food and other supplies were brought in from the countryside. Medicines were dropped from London, and then transported to the camps. Hendershot and Green were finally in their element, teaching others basic German and the simple basics of staying alive while impersonating someone else.

As long as they had Burkhalter under their control, the camps were a small risk. They could now force the German General to write almost any order, but only ones that would affect his command area.

The Germans had another command structure in the area, one that the General had always shown complete deference to: The Gestapo. Given enough time, even their routine investigations would possibly compromise Hogan's elaborate plans.

Toward that end, Hogan met with Burkhalter to discuss the Gestapo Major that followed Stalag 13 so closely.

"General," Hogan began, "the biggest risk we have now is the Gestapo poking around."

"I have thought of that myself, Hogan. We are all dead men if they find out," Burkhalter replied. "I will be seen as a collaborator, no matter how much I was threatened. I would not have even had a trial. Major Hochstetter would love very little more than being able to arrest both Klink and myself."

"The best way I can think of avoiding that is to discredit Hochstetter and take over the headquarters."

"And how do you plan to discredit the Major?" the General asked.

"The one thing he has been after is Papa Bear. I know it is one person he would like to arrest even more than you, General. It seems only fair that it is proven that he has been Papa Bear all along."

Burkhalter snorted out a laugh. "Hogan, that is funny. Papa Bear convinces everyone that the one man who is sure he is the notorious saboteur, is actually the spy! No wonder we never caught you! Hochstetter was the only one who thought that a prisoner of war could be a spy. Of course, no one believed him. Only now do I understand how you may single-handedly have won the war for the Allies."

"Not by myself, General. I have lots of great help."

"I have had a lot of time to contemplate the things that have gone on around Stalag 13. Besides the obvious sabotage, there have been more disappearances, defections, and failed plans than anywhere else in Germany. I have watched you _perform_ over the last week, Hogan. I realize how well you had us all under your spell. I cannot even blame that idiot Klink, because I was taken in also."

"Actually, General, Colonel Klink is anything but an idiot. He had to walk a fine line between what he knew would be a death sentence at the Russian Front, and providing a humane environment for his prisoners. If he made too big of a wave, it would all come crashing back in on him. One of the advantages I had was the willingness you all had to blame someone else. You all knew what would happen if you got the blame. The German hierarchy does not allow failure. So, everyone was willing to look the other way as long as someone else got the blame."

"So now you are going to see that Hochstetter gets the blame?"

"I owe him at least that much, for all the fun discussions we have had in dark rooms."

"Why not just have him killed? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Not really," Hogan replied, "Besides an investigation, there is a replacement, whose first job will be to go through all his files. Better to discredit him, and by extension, the entire Hammelburg unit. Then it is easier to reassign the whole unit during the confusion."

"Impressive, Colonel Hogan. I wonder what would have happened to Germany if you were born a German instead of American?"

"Simple, General, your Hitler would never have come to power. Now, however we have a more immediate concern. I need you to contact Hochstetter, and have him meet you here. Tell him you have a lead on Papa Bear. Tell him to keep it quiet, to just meet with you."

"Ahh, I see," said Burkhalter, "you really should have been a General, Hogan. You have a gift for planning."

"Me, a General," Hogan laughed, "hard to make General when you're stuck behind enemy lines. I will have one of my men help you with the call. Thank you for your assistance, General."

"Like you said Hogan – if I don't help, we are all dead men."

###

Hogan stopped over at the Kommandant's office to see Klink. "Kommandant, we should be having a visit from Major Hochstetter this afternoon."

"The Gestapo! But, Hogan, won't he discover what you've done?"

"No, Colonel. He is only going to discover what we want him to. And it should be the last time we will have to worry about your friendly Gestapo around here." With that, Hogan saluted Klink, and once again headed out to the compound.

###

Hogan saw Schultz in Barracks 2 and gave him the same message. Schultz had found a new home guarding the prisoners of Barracks 2. He had assigned himself to the protection of the men, just to make sure nothing went wrong. Of course, the main reason was that he was always present to sample LeBeau's food. With so many of them barracks men out on missions, LeBeau's cooking for 15 men just about broke even with the ever-present Schultz. It made for some complaints from LeBeau, but the advantage of Schultz being nearby and willing to report on anything the German prisoners were doing offset any problems.

Newkirk followed the Colonel into the barracks. Hogan turned to him, "All set with Burkhalter?" Hogan asked.

"Right as rain," Newkirk replied, "he actually managed to sound devious. Hochstetter sounded like he couldn't wait to get here."

"Good. As soon as he arrives, get his driver set up in one of the coolers. Have some men ready at the office for after our reveal. He can cool off in the cooler for a while too. Tonight, we take him out for the factory job. Newkirk, you and Olsen will have security on him," Hogan turned toward Kinch, "Kinch, you take the pictures. Remember, the only facials are on Hochstetter."

Carter asked, "Colonel, how come we never blew up that factory before?"

"Simple logistics, Carter. This is Zweiten heim, and we hadn't worked all the way down to 'z' yet." (1)

"Besides, Andrew," Kinch added, "they only make prefabricated offices. They were a construction company before the war."

"Such hanky panky," Schultz said, "It's very bad for you to do such things."

Hogan smiled to Schultz, "Don't worry Schultz, if everything goes right, this may be the last thing we blow up."

Carter looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry though Carter," Hogan added, "we'll always have to be ready, just in case!"

Carter beamed.

###

Major Hochstetter arrived early that afternoon. The driver was taken into custody as soon as the Major was out of sight and the Major himself was relieved of his weapon as soon as he entered Klink's office.

" _What is this_?!" Hochstetter yelled, "I will have you _all_ in front of a firing squad! Klink, explain yourself!"

"I'm very sorry, Major Hochstetter, but Colonel Hogan is in charge of the camp," Klink replied.

"Bah! Prisoners do not take over prison camps! I will have all the prisoners executed for this. General Burkhalter, are you aware of what this idiot Klink is saying?!"

"I'm afraid the Kommandant is right for once, Major; Colonel Hogan and his men have taken over the Stalag," Burkhalter replied.

Hochstetter turned toward Hogan. "I will have you shot for this, Hogan. This is all the proof I need. You aren't playing the innocent prisoner anymore, are you?"

Hogan smiled back at the Major, "That's the kind of attitude that keeps the Gestapo from winning a Nobel Peace prize."

"Bah, I will have this camp surrounded with a ring of steel." Hochstetter moved toward the phone. Looking around quickly, he picked up the received and clicked the cradle twice. "Ja, Ja, get me the Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters." He turned towards Hogan. "You will see, Hogan, in a few minutes I will have my entire garrison here." He turned back to the phone as a voice came on. "Was? Nein! I don't want a pizza! Who is this? I will have you arrested!" The phone went dead. Major Hochstetter stood staring at the phone like a fool.

"Sorry, Major," Hogan said, "all incoming and outgoing phone calls are going through my switchboard. I'm afraid you're not going to be calling anyone." Hogan walked over to the door, and opened it. Outside were four of his men, all holding automatic weapons. "It seems these men want to take you to our cooler, so you can enjoy some of our hospitality."

"I will refuse – I am a loyal Gestapo officer."

Two of the men raised their weapons to train them on the Major.

"But, under the circumstances, I do have some free time," Hochstetter said. He was quickly escorted out the door.

Hogan turned to the two German officers. "That was one of the last potential local problems, and one of my favorites to clean up. If all goes well tonight, the Gestapo should be gone from Hammelburg by the end of the week."

Klink asked, "Hogan, how do you plan on getting an entire garrison to be moved?"

"We will have proof tonight of Hochstetter's involvement as Papa Bear. When that gets passed on to Berlin, via the General, along with Hochstetter's disappearance, the entire garrison will be thrown into suspicion. It will be easy then to have the garrison receive new orders and be disbanded. They will be far enough apart so they won't talk about it, and the truth will never be known except by the people here."

Hogan continued, "I want you both to know that I am planning this with the least amount of violence. We have had enough loss of life already. Even though our good friend Hochstetter would gladly have us all shot, even he will not be treated badly. I am going to try to covertly run this part of Germany. We will defend it if we must, but we will limit what we damage we do now, if only to limit suspicion." With that, Hogan turned and walked out of the office.

That left Klink and Burkhalter alone for the first time.

Klink stared hopelessly at the General, fully expecting a verbal rebuke. Finally, he said, "General, you know that I am a loyal German officer and would never have given up my command, it's just that I… well, I didn't know." Klink hung his head in shame.

Burkhalter was quiet for quite a while. Finally, he responded, "Klink, you are a fool. But no more than I am. I have had the opportunity to see the plans that Hogan has, if only because he deems me important to them. I have also had the chance to mentally review the past two years and the strange happenings around Stalag 13. We have been outmaneuvered by a genius. At every turn he has an answer, or got us to do his bidding. I sent him to steal a P-51, _the biggest spy in Germany_! Is it no wonder that our spy network in England collapsed right after that? This area had the most sabotage in all of Germany! We had missiles destroyed, scientists defect, and every secret that could be stolen, delivered to England, and all by Hogan."

Burkhalter stood and went to Klink's supply of Schnapps. Pouring a glass, he sat back down.

"Major Hochstetter is the only one who believed that Hogan was dangerous, and we all laughed at him. How could a POW be a spy? It was ridiculous. No one outside this camp has any idea what is going on. Soon, Hogan will be strong enough to fend off any local military problems. We don't have the forces available to send to southern Germany. Everything is committed to the fronts. Hogan will have effectively taken a third of Germany without hardly a shot fired." The General got up for another shot of schnapps. "As much as I may have said you were a fool, we have all been played the fool."

###

Later that night, a group of eight 'Gestapo' men left Stalag 13 in one of the trucks. They had four people just to keep Hochstetter under control. Newkirk and Olsen had driven the truck to the front of the factory. They had Hochstetter sandwiched between them. Newkirk made sure that the single guard on duty recognized the Major. Being a non-munition producing factory, it was not operating with three shifts a day.

Carter and Anderson were responsible for planting the explosives. Meanwhile, Kinch was taking photographs of Hochstetter around the entrance to the factory. He was able to get the backs of the other men, in Gestapo uniforms, carrying explosives into the factory.

The entire operation took less than ten minutes. They were loaded back up and drove out to where the guard was standing. Once again, Newkirk chatted with the guard and made sure he recognized the Major. Then they were off and headed back to Stalag 13. Twenty-five minutes later, a series of explosions brought an end to another factory. This one produced no casualties.

###

The following afternoon, Hogan entered the cooler and went up to Hochstetter's cell. "Well, Major, you'll be happy to know that you have been identified as a saboteur and you are currently wanted as the spy Papa Bear. Information was planted in your home, as well as a wireless with settings for England. Most of the Hammelburg garrison have been arrested. The others will be receiving orders for areas around Germany shortly. As of this moment, you are the most wanted man in Germany!" Hogan finished with a smile.

"Bah! No one will believe this! I have dedicated superiors in Berlin. You will see, Hogan!"

"The order for your execution came from Himmler himself," replied Hogan.

"I am a dead man," said a suddenly dejected Hochstetter.

"Well, don't worry, I won't keep you in the cooler long. We will move you as soon as we can." With that, Hogan turned and left the cooler. Hopefully, that would be the last time Hogan would ever have to see that man again.

(1) Zweiten heim means Second Home, I am guessing that might have been a good name for a construction company.


	11. Chapter 11

The next part of the plan was tricky. In order to guarantee resupply if needed, and not have to depend upon parachute drops, the team needed access to an airfield. There were several smaller airfields in the area. But Colonel Hogan wanted one that would accommodate his anticipated needs. He had chosen a major airport near Würzburg. The good news was it was only thirty-six kilometers away, or just over twenty-two miles. The bad news was that it was a _Leithorst_ , or major airfield. It would have upwards of 400 men posted there.

This needed some Allied assistance. First of all, a major night raid was called on the British Lancaster's. The following morning, transfer orders for almost the entire staff were received assigning the personnel to the damaged base. The twenty-five men left, including the commanding officer, joined the growing group of German prisoners at Stalag 13.

Hogan had a glut of Allied flight engineers, pilots, navigators, and bombardiers. Most of the prisoners taken over the last few years were shot down over enemy territory. Each bomber the Allies lost represented ten men. Some attacks might cost twenty or more bombers, or two hundred men, many of which survived the bailout to be found by a farmer with a pitchfork or a squad of soldiers.

As the new men swarmed over the captured airbase, they noticed how run down many of the facilities were. That might have been attributed to the attitude that comes with losing. A new officer in charge, a British Group Captain, by the name of Williams, took over. He was now going by the name Colonel Wilhelmus, for outward German appearances.

Within a week, several broken airplanes had been repaired with parts cannibalized off other aircraft. They had even gotten a supply shipment of parts delivered from a supply depot. Within two weeks, they had a small force of thirty planes air-worthy. Three transports, four night-fighters, eight ME-109's four reconnaissance, and eleven bombers. The pilots that were freed from the Oflag and a smaller number from the other Stalags were busy getting up to speed on German equipment. Hendershot was helpful there with proper German communication protocol.

Once control was established at the airbase, and a reasonable security was set up, flights of transports could travel back and forth to England. Some of the most seriously ill prisoners were the first ones transported home. A more secure line for medical and other supplies was established. Occasionally, a plane would land at the base for refueling or repair. Most of the time, the needs were met and the plane allowed to leave normally, but only after a manifest or flight plan was obtained. Additional information on movement of air groups or troops was easily obtained that way. If the plane was not quickly repairable, or the manifest valuable militarily or otherwise, it was reported crashed on landing and the pilot added to their growing group of prisoners.

The flight training also brought another bonus. Each day pilots would scour the surrounding area in ever larger circles, carefully mapping the remaining German units. This was crosschecked with other information sources. Many of these units found themselves transferred to out of the way areas, far from a front line. And with every opening, Hogan and his Heroes grew that much stronger.

It was on one of the transports that Hogan was able to return to London. He was brought to the briefing by a young Lieutenant, who identified himself as the aide to General Simpson. He was in the same large meeting room as last time, only this time there were significantly more people present. General Simpson stood up and walked over to him, holding out his hand. Hogan shook it warmly.

Simpson started, "Hogan, I really didn't think you could do it. Amazing job."

A chorus of agreement arose around the table.

Hogan replied, "We have a good start, but we're still not out of the woods."

Simpson looked around at the other generals in the room, then turned back to Hogan. "What do you need from us Hogan? Oh, and I notice you're not wearing your stars."

"About the stars, sir – I really haven't needed them, and I thought I would wait until it was necessary."

Simpson shook his head, "I know what you're thinking – everyone in your command has called you 'Colonel' for so long, you'd feel guilty putting on the stars. Am I right?"

"Yes sir, that's partially it."

"Well, you're going to need them sometime, whether it's another Colonel or a Brigadier rolls up in a Sherman tank. You need to think about the consistency for the team you've built up and the new team you're building. Chaos at the top can be disconcerting."

"All right sir, I will take care of it," Hogan replied.

Hogan turned toward the table. He motioned for the Lieutenant to bring forth the material he had brought with him. The Lieutenant opened the door and several other junior officers starting carrying in box after box.

"This, gentlemen, is the majority of information we have managed to gather so far. We have unit listings, compositions, and travel schedules. We have got call signs, specified radio frequencies and codes for many units. The airbase we have taken over had a list of transfers and contingency plans for several areas." The junior officers were still bringing in boxes. "We have plans for the ME-262 jet fighter and well as tested performance numbers. We have lists of supply shortages and where major depots are. I think you could say we hit the mother lode!"

The junior officers were still bringing in boxes.

Hogan continued, "Obviously, some of this information is time sensitive, so I would recommend you assign a group to review as quickly as possible."

The room was starting to get uncomfortably full of boxes.

Hogan turned to the aide, "I think that's enough, they get the idea. Start getting the rest of the intel to the people that can make the best use of it."

The aide had a grin that threatened to split his face. "Yes, Sir!"

General Kalikovich moved a box from in front of him so that he could see Hogan. "General Hogan, we could be months just sorting through this information. This could destroy the German's ability to fight if we just know where their depots are."

Hogan smiled, "That's why I thought it was imperative to get you this information as fast as possible, General."

Most of the Generals and one Admiral, Hogan saw, were ripping into boxes to see what he had brought. Loud voices were constant with cries of one discovery after another. Chaos reigned at the moment.

"Gentlemen, _Gentlemen_!" Simpson roared, "We still have lots to do here. Lieutenant, please see that all this material is taken to S-2, and tell them to cancel all passes and leaves, and to pull in all additional staff that they can." Without waiting for a response, Simpson turned back to Hogan. "Okay, that was a good opening. Now, what is it going to cost us?"

"Funny you should say that, General," Hogan smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have a list of needs here someplace." He pretended to pat his coat down. "Ah, yes, here it is. With all seriousness, the first thing that is most in short supply is gasoline – it seems the Germans are very short of fuel. You might want to make that a priority. I have been ordered by German High Command to limit my fuel usage to only emergency use. I'm sorry, but that's an order I tend to disregard." The group of generals from the major armies of the Allies all laughed at Hogan's disobedience.

"Secondly, I need some trained ground troops, specifically artillerymen. We have a few pieces, and we are going to acquire more, a whole battalion of towed 88's, but we lack the operators. Most of the men we have were downed flyers. It will be some time before we are able to tap into any captured army personnel, with the Wehrmacht holding them, and not the Luftwaffe."

Hogan continued, "Just in case you weren't aware, I now have over ten thousand men under my control. Only four thousand or so are combat ready, but that number is growing daily. We have a very small air force, control of communications, and we are monitoring movements for all enemy activity in our area. To this point they have no idea we are even there. Just to bring that point home, a German General is coming this week to present the air base commander with an Iron Cross for the high efficiency on the base." The room was very still. "He will probably decide to stay on with us, and will eventually find his way here to you." Several of the mouths hung open and some heads were nodding. "By the way, Group Captain Williams, who I put in charge, wants to know if he can keep the Iron Cross in his records."

Hogan walked across the room to pour himself a cup of coffee. "We will soon be adding a limited amount of armor to our inventory, as we have found a recycling yard that has been busy rebuilding and repairing armor. We will be needing tankers after that. I also have plans for three more airfields, since most of us are airmen, it's only natural. We should be able to double or more the size of our air fleet."

"Oh, another point, the Germans are highly efficient and have been filling our requests for replacement parts as fast as they can. They seem to be under the impression that we are preparing to ship out to the front. Overall, it is very courteous of them, don't you think?"

Hogan smiled inside. It was very difficult to have a room full of generals, and not have them say anything. It was a very rare thing indeed. Even Simpson, whom he had partially briefed, looked a little shell shocked.

"Finally, we have a problem with German prisoners. We are starting to get too many for us to effectively handle and we run the risk of an escape. Heavens knows there are enough tunnels under Stalag 13 that I'm surprised they haven't found one yet. But, if we send them to you, we would have to inform the Red Cross of their capture, and that will quickly get back to the Germans that something is wrong. I don't need them investigating."

Simpson shook himself out of his reverie, "Ah, there we can help. You were not made aware of this, but many of the prisoners you have sent us over the time you have been there, have been sent to a special camp, on the border of Alaska and the Yukon Territory. These men have been deemed a very high security risk. People like your General Biedenbender, who we really couldn't allow to talk to the Red Cross. The paperwork for the prison camp is being handled by a tribe of Intuits, and they have notoriously slow on forwarding the files."

A British general spoke up, "We have already started enlarging the camp up there just in case this situation arose. But just out of curiosity, how many men might you be sending us?"

"At this point," Hogan answered, "Only a couple hundred. But that might increase as our operations progress. As prisoners, we have learned not to let anyone have too much time in one place. We are moving the men almost daily, but we are running out of room. We have almost four-hundred former guards, men from the airbase and every other small installation that we have acquired. It's actually surprising how fast it adds up."

"That's more than we have accounted for," the British general said, "we'll have to increase the size even faster."

"Thank you," Hogan replied, "we have a lot of irons in the fire now, that would remove a big headache."

"Are you looking to move all the German prisoners?" the British general asked.

"No, it won't be needed. A lot of the guards are old men and boys. They are just happy to be out of the line of fire. They are getting more food now than when they were in charge, and they don't have to be on guard duty. We are classifying the men as we get them, for risk, ability, and _commitment to the Reich._ Those who we deem the most dangerous will be the first to go."

The meeting lasted longer this time, since Hogan did not have to report back in time for roll call. He had arranged for a few things to be picked up before he left the headquarters. There was no sense coming all the way to London without a treat or two for his men, who hadn't seen London in years.

###

The trip back to Germany was long, a British Lancaster flying low and slow all the way to Würzburg. It was probably the first bomber in the war that had night fighters from both sides guarding it. The Germans fighters found the bomber about a hundred miles from Würzburg, and escorted it the rest of the way in.

By the time Hogan made it back to Stalag 13, daybreak had come and gone. He found the usual flurry of activity both inside and outside the gates. He headed directly to Barracks 2, the command headquarters for all their operations.

Everyone was there, having had some idea when he would return. Hogan saw LeBeau first, "Any chance you have some breakfast left over, LeBeau?"

"Oui, Mon Colonel, I have saved you some." He busied himself getting the plate of food saved for the Colonel.

Hogan turned to the others, who were all eagerly awaiting the news. "It went well, everything we have asked for was approved. The biggest was the transfer of prisoners, they will start leaving in two days, the army is sending Douglas C-47 Skytrain's to handle the men. Figure about twenty prisoners each. Additionally, some B-24's have been fitted to haul gasoline. They're being used now to supply Patton, and they have a few extra, so they will be coming our way." (1)

"But I have something important for everyone." Hogan lifted a large bag onto the table. "Class A Uniforms for all of you. You may need to look like the rank you now have. I know the army has a Sergeant Major, but not Major Sergeant, or Major Corporals. I was going to bring back some Good English food, especially for you, Newkirk, but I couldn't find any," Hogan teased, because of the notoriously bad reputation English food had. "I had to come all the way back to Stalag 13 to get a good meal. But I did manage to find a few hundred cakes and pies and pastries that managed to make their way here. See that everyone gets some, even the Germans. I have someone to go see." With that he turned and left the barracks.

Hogan crossed the compound to the Kommandant's quarters. He knocked and it was just a moment before the door opened up. Schultz was holding the door open.

"Schultz," Hogan began, "go and find the guys – they will have some pastries for you."

"Pastries." Hogan could almost hear Schultz drool. "Ja, ja, I will go find them right away," and he was gone.

"Good Morning, Kommandant," Hogan said.

"Good Morning, Colonel Hogan."

"I have something for you – I know your regular supply hasn't been available." Hogan pulled a small box from behind his back and handed it to Klink.

Klink slowly opened up the box, and with a look of surprise, looked back up at Colonel Hogan. "Hogan, where did you manage to get these? I am told that none exist in Germany." Klink slowly raised a hand-rolled Cuban Cigar under his nose. "These haven't been seen here in years."

"I know what a burden we've put you under and I didn't want you to think that your assistance wasn't appreciated. Without you, life here would have been much more difficult in the past years and without your assistance now, life for all of us could have been more difficult. It's my way of saying thank you. Have a good day, Kommandant." With that, Hogan turned and went back into the compound.

C-47's (Skytrain or RAF version Dakota) were one of the main transports of the war. Over 10,000 were produced. It was based on the pre-war DC-3. It would hold about 25-28 men, so I've allowed for guards. Also, several B-24 Liberators were modified and did provide fuel delivery to General Patton (very long range and large payload).


	12. Chapter 12

It was less than a week later when Hogan's team took over their fifth additional Stalag. They were going after their first Stalag in Austria, Stalag 18 near Markt-Pongau. This was a major operation for several reasons: the distance, of over five-hundred kilometers, and that they held almost four-thousand prisoners, mainly of Russian heritage. General Kalikovich had requested action in this direction, personally of Hogan. Both of them had known of the terrible conditions and forced labor going on there.

By this time, most of the guarding of the liberated camps was be performed by the former inmates. This freed a large force of trained people ready to conquer another task. Fifteen trucks were assigned, along with a few escort vehicles to make the journey. A total of 150 men were taken, or what would have been considered a full company of troops. They actually were well armed, due to the distance and possibility of a fight.

The takeover went fairly smooth, with one gunshot heard and only the wall by the door being hit. The Kommandant kept a luger hidden, and was able to get off the single shot before he was disarmed. Luckily, he was the last person to be taken. Unlike Stalag 13, the office of the Kommandant was outside the fence, and the Major in charge of the Stalag was gone when the takeover occurred. He came roaring into his office after he got back to camp, his personal weapon had been removed, but he was able to get to his hidden weapon. It seemed he had a genuine fear of a prisoner uprising, thus the office outside the fence.

The problem started almost immediately after the takeover. It was bad enough for a call to be put in directly to Colonel Hogan, and for him to be headed that way. The following day, two transports full of medics and Doctor Easley, and one very upset Colonel Hogan, arrived at the small airport near Markt-Pongau. The Air Station commander bent over backwards to arrange transport for the medical staff. He was told that their orders came from Doctor Josef Mengele, a name that terrified anyone that had heard of the name. (1)

The takeover team for this operation had involved a captain from Stalag 13 and two from other camps. Also included was Sergeant Anderson from his own barracks. And in overall command was a newly minted Major Peter Newkirk. Even though the takeover had been reported as complete, Colonel Hogan had received an urgent phone call that he was needed here.

Colonel Hogan arrived at the camp in a foul mood. He had known Newkirk long enough to know that there was much that the man couldn't do. He was resourceful and resilient. What could have caused Newkirk to have called for help so quickly?

Before Hogan even got to the Kommandant's office, he could hear raised voices from inside. He quickly opened the door and went in. Then stopped cold. Before him, at almost nose to nose, were Newkirk and Colonel Crittendon.

Newkirk saw him first. "Colonel Hogan, blimey it's good to see you. Colonel Crittendon won't allow us to do anything."

"I say, Hogan old chap, this is not proper. I know you have an operation running out of Stalag 13, but this is putting my men at risk," Crittendon said. "I just can't stand for it."

"Simpson was right," Hogan said, almost under his breath.

Crittendon continued, "Look here, it's fine to do some small stuff, and help others escape, but now Newkirk here is talking about open warfare. It's against the law of war. And besides, we both know that Newkirk isn't a commissioned officer in the British army, that's also not done, he could be shot for impersonating an officer."

Hogan had been reaching for something in his pocket as Crittendon was rattling on. He opened a small case and took out two stars and pinned them to his collar. Newkirk stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Crittendon continued, "Colonel Hogan, we both know that I have more time in rank than you do. So the stars can only be a fake. I will take over here. We could together organize a mass escape that will keep the Jerrie's occupied for weeks."

Hogan walked right up to Colonel Crittendon. "No, Rodney, you won't. What we will do is go to the outer office, where I have radio equipment being put together. You will talk to London. You will abide by what they decide. And you will follow my orders. I have too much at stake for something to go wrong now. Let's go." With that, Hogan turned and opened up the door, holding it for Crittendon.

"Yes, we'll see what London has to say about this," Crittendon said.

Hogan walked over to where the radio had been set up. The operator nodded to him and handed him the microphone. "Papa Bear calling Goldilocks, are you there, Goldilocks?"

"Papa Bear, this is Goldilocks, we read you."

"Goldilocks, we have found a lost sheep in a briar patch, who doesn't answer to Papa Bear. Can Old Mother Hubbard explain it to him?"

Another voice came on the radio, this one sterner. "This is, _who_? That's not my code-name! Yes, then, this is _Old Mother Hubbard_. I will take joy in telling them Papa Bear.

Hogan smiled and handed the microphone over to Crittendon.

Colonel Crittendon took the mic, and said, "London, or Old Mother Hubbard, I outrank Colonel…or Papa Bear by time in rank. I should maintain command of my men to affect the most impact as we can."

"Lost sheep. **_ENOUGH!_** Papa Bear is now two grades higher than you, and has been named area commander. You will give him the respect he is due and provide him all the assistance you can. Is that understood?"

Crittendon stared at the microphone in his hand. Hogan reached over and took the device from him and said, "This is Papa Bear, I believe he understands. And you were right. Papa Bear out."

Hogan handed the microphone over to the operator. Then he turned back to Crittendon, "Now that is settled. Any other questions?"

Crittendon shook his head.

"Good. First of all, I want to know how you got here."

"Well, Hogan, or I should say, Major General Hogan, congratulations are due I suppose." Crittendon took a deep breath and continued, "After that nasty affair with Lady Chitterly, your men got me on the way to London. But somewhere along the line, something got fouled up and I ended up in Austria. I think I got on the wrong train. They're not very well marked, you know. A station master turned me in and I ended up here."

"Five hundred kilometers in the wrong direction. Alright, the fact is you're here. Who was in charge before you got here?"

"That would have been Major Eddings, Royal Air Force."

Hogan turned to Newkirk, who had followed them outside. "Newkirk, find this Major Eddings, you and I need to have a talk with him. Rodney, you are coming with me. I need someone of your expertise."

"Righto, General, I have several plans to really let the Jerrie's have it, so to speak."

"Fine, we'll talk more when we get back to Stalag 13, right now, I have some things to do here. Why don't you get your things together – we'll be leaving right away."

With that, Hogan turned and went back into the office, to await Newkirk.

The conversation with Major Eddings was much more fruitful. He, like most of the other officers here, had been underwhelmed by the plans that Colonel Crittendon came up with. They had barely prevented retaliations brought on by the Colonel's repeated escape attempts. Eddings was given more information more quickly than most senior POW's. But the need for an active command structure here, with the distance from Stalag 13, was imperative. Within thirty minutes, Eddings had signed onto the plan, accepted Newkirk as in charge, and was already helping Newkirk identify the best men to bring into the plan.

Thirty minutes after that, Hogan and Crittendon boarded the plane to fly back to Würzburg. From there, the troublesome Colonel boarded the next transport leaving for England. It was a miracle, but the plane made it safely, without an incident. Hogan received a promise that Colonel Rodney Crittendon would not step on the continent again as long as the war went on.

A natural progression of the Stalag takeover was to take over the small airport. Obviously, the number and frequency of transport would have been reported. So, almost immediately after Hogan had departed, the airport troops had been rounded up. Their replacements were not noticed with the bustling activity going on near the camp.

Local merchants were delighted by the increased money being spent by the Stalag. They were able to find goods, at a higher price offered, about which they had told the original Stalag officials, was simply not available days before. Soon, the prisoners were eating well, and the men started to get healthy again. Warmer clothing found its way to the prisoners. An additional generator was found on the airbase and brought to the camp. Additional wood for the stoves was cut and disbursed, so that the huts were warmer.

The work by Doctor Easley and his team was becoming routine. The medical teams were processing the men as fast as they could, but the prisoners had not fared as well here, especially the Russians. The human body did certain things when the proper food was not available. The procedures that the team had come up with helped reverse the damage done, and prevented most long-term problems. The worst cases, or other serious injuries, that could not be treated locally were ferried to London.

A regular transport run began between Markt-Pongau and Würzburg. From there, British and American transports ferried the prisoners, a good portion of them Russian, on to England. From there, the Russians went to Scotland, and then a long cold flight to either Arkhangelsk (Archangel) or Murmansk in _Russia_.

A small proportion of the of the mainly Russian population of the stalag volunteered to stay and help with the occupation. Perhaps it was because of the terrible conditions they had suffered through. Perhaps it was the moratorium against retaliation of the Germans who had guarded them. Still, even after the majority of Russians left, there were still Poles, who had nowhere to go, and long-term British and French troops. Surprisingly, many of the French troops expressed a strong desire to stay and help.

Newkirk earned his gold leaf on his shoulder. He truly started to understand how much responsibility Colonel, no, General Hogan, had on his shoulders. There were millions of details. Who to send home first, and a schedule for all that wanted to leave. Maintaining security for the operation. Who could speak German, or learn quickly enough. Green arrived to help with language training, and was pleasantly surprised by the number of German speakers. As had been seen in other camps, trying to learn what the guards were saying helped ensure one's survival. It had become almost human nature to study the language.

One of the Russians that did stay was Vladimir Minsk, who had been with the Stalag 13 operation as it's tailor, before Newkirk took on that role. He had been transferred to a more ethnic camp early in the Stalag 13 activities. He was familiar enough with Newkirk, that he trusted him when he told part of the plans. He helped persuade a few others to stay and help, which provided a small core of Russian volunteers.

Within three weeks of changing hands, Stalag 18 began its first operations to secure the area in Austria it resided in. By that time several hundred prisoners had made the long journey back to Russia. General Kalikovich sent to Hogan his greatest thanks for saving his countrymen.

The control of this area gave Hogan almost six hundred kilometers of border facing Switzerland, Italy, and Yugoslavia. The major routes out of Southern Germany were now secure.

###

 **Berlin, German High Command Headquarters**. A meeting between some of the highest-ranking officers left in Germany. In discussion was the upcoming battle plans for _Unternehmen Wacht am Rhein._ (2)

SS-Oberstgruppenführer Sepp Dietrich, Leader of the 6th Panzer Army, was complaining to German Generalfeldmarschall (Field Marshal) Gerd von Rundstedt, "Herr Field Marshall, they have destroyed my fuel. I have less than fifty percent of projected needs."

"I know, the change in the Allies bombing targets caught us by surprise. They have been very lucky in catching our fuel and ammunition depots in their attacks. They have changed from major industrial targets to more spread out attacks on a wide area. Our defenses are having a difficult time intercepting so many different attacks from so many directions."

"But, Herr Field Marshall, how are we going to be successful, when we are so short on supplies?"

"We have no choice, the Führer has ordered that we win this battle, there is no other option. Unless you would like to tell him yourself of your unwillingness to attack?"

Dietrich, an officer known for his courage, blanched at that thought. "No, Herr Field Marshall, we will attack and take from the Allies what we need."

The resulting attack into the forests of the Ardennes brought 12 infantry divisions instead of the planned 16 and only 6 armored divisions instead of the planned 8. The attack was also delayed three days due to fuel problems.

The resulting battle was never named the Battle of the Bulge, because the German counter attack was doomed from the beginning. The large advance of German troops into the Allied rear never happened. They never encircled Bastogne. The tanks were unable to make their objectives because the delay brought good weather, which doomed the troops, as overwhelming Allied air superiority destroyed the advance.

This defeat, coupled with the loss of supplies, crippled the German Army. A large portion of its remaining war material had just been destroyed or captured. New equipment couldn't be brought forward due to lack of supplies. From this point on smaller detachments of forces would be left to fight a rear-guard action, as more ground was given to create a smaller, more defensible line.

What the Germans never knew was that the Allies had rushed additional reserves into the line even before the attack had taken place. Units just removed from the lines were sent back up. Units were moved from other sectors, and planned offensives were changed to emergency defensive positions. Precious information about the attack had been received at high command only days before the attack. That information came from Papa Bear.

The last great chance for a German negotiated peace with the Western Allies was gone. The race to Berlin had begun.

Dr. Josef Mengele was also known as the Angel of Death, for his cruel experiments on the prisoners at Auschwitz.

"Operation Watch on the Rhine" otherwise known as what _would have_ become the Battle of the Bulge.


	13. Chapter 13

The first trouble actually started in a hospital, or at least by a patient there. An Obergefreiter (corporal) Hans Schmidt, a very common name, was recovering from his wounds received from the Allies in France. The Army was considerate enough, in his opinion, to send him to a hospital near his home town. A further benefit was the fact that his older brother had been an aircraft mechanic at Würzburg since the war had begun. (1)

Before he was entered into service, Hans used to sneak over to the base to see his brother. He knew of a spot in the fence where he could raise it up and sneak through. He had visited several times and was able to sneak rations back to his parents, that had been saved by his brother. His parents had moved out of the area over a year ago, but as of his last letter, his brother was still at the airfield.

Hans was well enough now to have a little freedom, mostly for exercise. He used this one night to sneak away from the hospital and go visit his brother, who didn't know he was here. He got to the fence without problem, and crawled through just like old times. He knew his brother would be working on the planes even at this hour, to have them ready for flight operations in the morning. But he didn't want a guard to catch him and possibly get his brother in trouble.

He was able to find the first group of mechanics working on a Focke-Wulf. As he neared them, hoping to hear his brother's voice, he was shocked to hear American voices! He almost ran at them, but managed to restrain himself. He crawled away and over to another plane. At least the infantry had given him some skills that were useful now! The second plane he came toward was a Junkers 88 medium bomber. He could see work going on there also. Again, he crept slowly, and again he was able to hear voices. He strained to make it out, finally realizing that this too was in English, with American accent.

He laid in the grass for a long time. What was this, he wondered. Why would mechanics speak English? A special mission? Captured workers? He decided to crawl over to the operations hut, which luckily was nearby. Once again, he got into position, and once again, he could hear voices. This time there was no doubt. Everyone was speaking English. While he was hiding there, he saw a plane land, and in the lights from a Kübelwagen, he saw the plane had British markings! (2)

Corporal Hans Schmidt crawled back through the airfield to his hole in the fence. His trip back to the hospital was full of questions and doubt. What had happened? Who were these men? How could anything like this happen so far behind the lines.

By the time he had gotten back to the hospital he had half-convinced himself that this was a master plan by the Luftwaffe. Maybe he should have introduced himself and asked for directions to his brother. But a part of him, that part that had been fighting on the front lines, told him something else was going on. He snuck back into the hospital and went in search of his lieutenant, who he knew was also recovering here.

He found his lieutenant asleep in his assigned room, as it should be, it wasn't yet 5 am. He gently woke the officer up. "Lieutenant Schmidt, (it really is a common name!) this is Corporal Hans, I need to talk to you."

"If you want to stay a corporal, you had better let me sleep," came the sleepy reply.

"Please, Lieutenant, it's very important."

"It better be."

It took the corporal the rest of the morning to explain what he had seen. It took most of the rest of the day for him to convince the lieutenant to follow him to the airbase. The lieutenant had been un-believing, "Englander's here? Impossible. You have had too much morphine, Hans." Finally, and mostly due to the time they had served together, the lieutenant agreed to sneak back to the base with the corporal.

The two Schmidt's followed the same route back into the base. The lieutenant was a veteran of several battles and was not averse to crawling through the grass if it meant he didn't get shot. He was not yet senior enough to believe that some things were beneath him.

The first plane that had people around it were going through a maintenance checklist. It was strange, because they were performing it in both English and German. It appeared as if at least some of the mechanics were using the opportunity to learn new words in German. It was obvious, because they would mispronounce something, get reprimanded, and speak it again. It was also obvious that German was not their native tongue. The two young soldiers stared at one another, and the young corporal nodded his head.

The crawled over to the flight line, where the night before the corporal had seen a British plane. Tonight, nothing was present, and the two soldiers had a moment to talk quietly.

"It cannot be! This is a Luftwaffe base; how can Englander's be here?" the Lieutenant asked. "Maybe they are prisoner's, and are being forced to work on the plane."

"I saw no guards, and how many of our esteemed pilots would let a prisoner work on their plane? We both know how many things can go wrong on simple equipment. A plane is much more delicate than my Karabiner or your Luger." (3)

"Ja, ja, but we have heard nothing. How can this be possible?"

Just then, lights turned on. Both men thought they had been seen and ducked into the grass. Finally, the lieutenant heard an airplane approaching and ventured a peek. A large plane was just about to touch down on the far end of the runway. He ducked back down and motioned for the corporal to stay hidden. The plane landed and taxied to a stop less than one hundred meters from them. Another plane was taxiing to a position next to that one, and a third was landing. Men were coming out of buildings to the sides of the planes. Trucks were pulling up alongside. The sides of both planes had been opened up and what looked like fifty-gallon drums were being rolled out. Petrol!

In the light, the Lieutenant could make out the planes, American B-24's. They certainly had seen enough of them flying over France. It was a totally confusing scenario. American planes, German trucks – the men were in German uniforms but even from this far away, they could make out the occasional English word, usually sworn, which was something else they had learned in their time fighting the Americans.

"Come, Hans, we must be out of here before those planes taxi to this end of the runaway or a patrol comes by." The lieutenant turned and started crawling through the grass. They continued on past the maintenance area and back out through the fence. All the way back to the hospital, neither man spoke. They never walked on a road, avoiding any area they might be seen, even taking long detours to avoid well-lit areas.

Finally back in the Lieutenant's room, they both changed back into their hospital clothing. Their uniforms were wet and stained from the night's adventure. Only then was the silence broken. "Hans, you were right to come to me. But I confess I don't know what to do. How can a whole base be taken over? How is it possible to have the enemy this far behind our lines? If that has happened, what else do they control? Who would have enough force to respond and take the base back? You have not brought me an easy question, Hans!"

"And I have no idea where my brother is!"

"True, and we can't very well just walk up to the gate and ask, can we?"

"So, Lieutenant," the Corporal asked, "what do we do?"

It really came down to only three choices: (1) An army unit, but if the base was compromised, couldn't another unit be also? (2) The Gestapo, but regular army didn't trust them under the best of conditions. In fact, the two soldiers might be as likely to get shot for violating the security of the base in the first place. (3) The local Police, who, although small, would be impossible to replace because the shopkeepers knew them.

The Captain in charge of the local police laughed at them. Then he threatened them, and then finally took them seriously enough to actually investigate. He and three other men went directly to the airbase to inquire. They weren't gone very long. They were laughing when they came back.

"Lieutenant Schmidt, really you are trying to give me a bad name! Everyone there was a German, their papers were correct, uniforms correct, and no one was speaking anything other than German!"

"But we saw –" said the Lieutenant.

The police Captain interrupted, "Two patients, recovering from wounds, crawled through the fence and who knows how much grass to watch American planes off-loading supplies to a German base! No! The Airbase commander is going to have someone come get you for a talk. So, no more of this! Now, get back into the hospital before I tell the Gestapo of your activities!"

The two soldiers left confused and dejected. They knew what they had seen, and heard. Something was wrong. How could it be that they were the only ones to know it?

They were on the way back to the hospital when the Lieutenant stopped. The Corporal stopped and faced him. "What's the matter?" the Corporal asked.

"If we are right, and I am sure we are, we can't be called into the base. We will have to try something else. The Gestapo maybe."

"How about the airbase at Stuttgart? Wouldn't they know what was going on?"

"Ja, but if we go, we will be violating our orders, both to stay at the hospital and leaving the area. But if we are right, getting us inside the base will be the last thing that happens to us."

"Then we have no choice. I saw a car out front. We could leave right now."

"Then we leave, it's only going to be a matter of time for us here."

"Group Captain, we have found where the men infiltrated the base. We were able to backtrack from where they obviously laid in the grass and followed it back through the fence. They might have seen too much," said another Lieutenant, this one American.

"Any progress on getting them here?" asked the Group Captain.

"No Sir, they are not at the hospital. They have vanished. Additionally, the local police have informed us that a vehicle was stolen from in front of the hospital. They have probably left in that."

"Well then, we can probably expect more visitors soon. Increase security, increase the patrols, and I will call General Hogan."

Major Kinchloe took the call that was for the General. Unfortunately, the General was back to London for another conference. Kinch did arrange for increased security in the area around Würzburg, and started moving extra troops to that area. He also arranged for a message to get to General Hogan in London.

But the first "troops" to arrive were on a German transport plane, with the executive officer from the Stuttgart airfield, a Major Keitel. Upon the plane stopping, he and his aide headed for the command headquarters. The British Group Captain in command of Würzburg was named Williams. They had a good backstory for the personnel transfers, and every one in view spoke very good German. As Major Keitel toured the base, they thought they had him and his aide fooled, until the aide stopped and stared at a group of mechanics servicing a Focke-Wulfe. He tugged on the sleeve of the Major, and noted that they had to be leaving. It was obviously a pre-arranged signal between the two. But what could they have possibly seen?

All of a sudden, the air exec for Group Captain Williams looked back at the mechanics and noticed something off. The men, although appropriately dressed in the proper uniforms, were wearing American boots. Just because they were more comfortable. He stared in disbelief – so much work, all wasted for a pair of proper fitting size nine boots. The exec raised his whistle and blew his own prearranged signal. Security poured out to the plane, and more men took the Major and his aide into custody. He quickly explained to the Group Captain what he believed the Germans had seen. Their secret was soon no longer going to be a secret.

The Oberst of Stuttgart had been expecting a radio communication by a specific time, informing him that they were returning. He had been in almost constant contact with Würzburg via phone and radio. He could not determine any duplicity over the phone, which is why he sent his executive officer. His superiors were not enthused with his suspicions of troops in the rear area, and ordered him to pay more attention to the front.

When the transport was late returning from Würzburg, he ordered sent three reconnaissance aircraft to follow up. When that failed to provide him answers, he ordered a company of troops to occupy the base until he could sort out the problems. The troops took just over six hours to travel to Würzburg from Stuttgart. They were met five kilometers from the airfield by a mechanized force and three times as many troops as they had brought. Reconnaissance works both ways and the troops had been under surveillance since they had left the Stuttgart area. The Germans were still in their trucks, expecting to get much closer to the base before dis-embarking. They were faced with tanks on the road and machine guns to both sides of their vehicles. The Major in charge of the German troops quickly saw the force disadvantage and surrendered his men.

When the Oberst reported to his superiors that contact with the company had been lost, he was relieved of command for violating orders. It didn't matter that the superiors had not believed him, more to the point was that he had the audacity to have been right. A General Stettin was flown down to relieve him, this time with orders to find out what was happening at Würzburg. He was given the command of all the troops south of Stuttgart to use.

He spent the first day finding out what he still commanded. His reconnaissance planes were being attacked. General Stettin was having a waking nightmare as he went through all the available units and discovered how many were not answering his commands. Only twelve of eighteen commanders responded to his orders to rendezvous in Stuttgart to plan an attack. This gave him his first idea of the area of interest.

It also gave General Stettin an idea of what the enemy might have for equipment, because this must be a resistance, or commando led subversion. There had been no reports of troops breaking through their lines in any force large enough to control this much territory.

Forty-eight hours after taking command, General Stettin had forces equivalent to three light divisions moving toward Würzburg. It wasn't enough.

Hogan had arrived well before the first troops had neared Würzburg. He had surveyed the plans drawn up by Kinch and Group Captain Williams and heartily endorsed them. After the surrender of the German company, without a single casualty on either side, Hogan laid out his plans to go forward.

That night, American P-51's began arriving on the base. The American fighter had the range to deploy to Würzburg, and were now in large enough numbers to be available. With the capture and use of airfields in France, the battle in the air had turned decidedly in the Allied favor. Also arriving were very fast P-38's, which the Germans called the "fork tailed devil". This gave Hogan some additional reconnaissance aircraft.

The fighters were followed by an endless stream of transports as the American 101st airborne division began arriving. The 101st was available because it was being held as a reserve unit, able to plug into any hole necessary. The information Hogan had provided to London had allowed the defeat of the planned winter German counter-attack through the Ardennes. That attack had been blunted and stopped and the defense of Bastogne was never needed.

Because of the disadvantage of lacking additional armor, Hogan had planned instead on lighter artillery, especially mortars, and several contingents of troops deployed from other units began flying in. Daybreak saw the end of the transfer, as the transports were not safe to fly over German held territory yet. But Hogan had plans to use the fighters to gain air-superiority over Southern Germany. Many of the fighters were dispersed to other airfields. German and newer Allied radars were being utilized to observe the skies.

The first air raid was of sixty Heinkel bombers with only eight fighters to protect them. They were met with forty-eight American P-51's. None of the German bombers came within fifteen kilometers of the Würzburg airfield. Only twenty-two bombers and one fighter returned to Stuttgart. The first major air battle was won by the Heroes.

The P-38's identified three columns moving toward Würzburg. Advance teams were sent out to be in blocking positions. Hogan's team had the advantage of good intelligence. They had known of the area's combatants, locations, and strength. It was not difficult to determine what course the different units would use.

Hogan had returned from London with two things, a promise of additional support based on his previous success, and promotion to Area Commander, which brought with it the rank of Lieutenant General, or Three-Star General. This was also necessary since the current commander of the 101st was a Two-Star, or specifically, Major General William C. Lee. (4) He was a tough, no nonsense commander. He was intrigued by the reputation Hogan had. To have operated behind enemy lines so long, and been so successful was amazing. Hogan's successes had been many times over the wildest dreams of the general staff. He had taken over more territory in a shorter period of time than any of the Allied armies.

In short order the two men had divided up responsibilities, with General Lee in charge of the ground operations to defend the Würzburg area. Within hours he had several locations fortified with a layered defense set up. Infantry backed up with mortar teams to stop the armored advance. All three columns were noted to have a small scout party followed by tanks. More tanks than Hogan's forces had. In order to stop the advance, Hogan had to stop the tanks.

In reality, a tank has three weaknesses: the treads, which can be repaired, the engine, which is hard to hit from the front, assuming the Germans are advancing, and the top, where the armor is thinnest. This is the reason for the mortar teams, to be able to rain down armor piercing shells on the roofs of the only vehicles the Heroes can't match.

Each of the columns was traveling through hilly countryside, which made for perfect cover for the defense. The German reconnaissance was poor because of the P-51's control of the air. Every kilometer of advance was met with an overwhelming mortar barrage and allied withdrawal before the Germans could fully engage. A dozen mortar teams based in Jeeps, would fire several mortars as quick as possible and load back up in the Jeep. They would be moving within two minutes of the first shell hitting the German column. The Germans would be firing back at empty ground.

Within hours, the advance was chewing up the German men and material. German air strikes were useless against small teams of mortar men, hidden in a jeep on the side of a hill, all the while being harassed by enemy fighters. The cost was frightful in planes as they were swatted down by the P-51's.

The men of the 101st were experts in all kinds of terrain, and were scouting new positions constantly. Two new positions were already scouted for each time they stopped. Each column was met with defiant resistance. There was little actual contact between the two forces. mortar shells would rain down, airplanes would strafe the column and the allied forces would retreat. They would set up even before the Germans could reorganize and be ready to attack again.

Medium bombers had arrived and had been added to the mix. B-25 Mitchell bombers were ideal for the hit and run tactics. Using German ordinance made it impossible to drop from altitude, since Allied bombsights weren't calibrated with the different weight and drag coefficients of German bombs. The B-25's were able to drop close and from lower altitudes. A column travels without dedicated anti-aircraft, and the results showed.

The lack of German air-superiority was a death knell on all the German fronts, the latest being in Southern Germany. The results showed it. The German advance was halted halfway to Würzburg. The columns began retreating back the way they came, all the while under Allied harassment. Only a small portion of the initial forces returned to Stuttgart. For retreating in combat, General Stettin was arrested by the Gestapo. Orders were issued to attack at all costs, but the troops never left the security of Stuttgart again.

Hogan and his Heroes had fought and won the first major battle for Southern Germany.

############################################################################

Notes:

Obergefreiter was comparable to a Lance Corporal.

Kübelwagen was the German equivalent of the Jeep.

The Karabiner 98 was the primary weapon of the infantry, but used by every branch of service. The Luger was the main sidearm, or what the officer might carry. (Actually, trivia about the TV show had some of the guards were carrying American Krag's, a rifle from the Spanish-American war.)

General Lee was the commander of the 101st from August 42 until March of 44.

P-38's were shorter in range than P-51's, but they were Very fast. They were more widely used in the Pacific Theater, but were used in almost every role throughout the war. This included interceptor, bombing, photo recon, night fighter, and pathfinder. A dive speed for a P-38J was almost 600 mph.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Colonel Klink came one more time into the cooler, at the fervent request of General Burkhalter. The guards, who Klink noted were one of the former prisoners and one of his former guards, stepped aside to allow him a modicum of privacy.

"Klink, you traitor, where have you been?" The general started.

"General Burkhalter, I can leave right now. You're no longer in a position to bully me anymore." The former Kommandant turned to leave.

"Wait, Klink." Burkhalter replied. "I need to talk to someone. I have no idea what is going on."

"What is going on? We have lost the war, that is what is going on," Klink answered.

"The war – is it over?" The general almost whispered.

"Not quite yet," Klink replied. "There are still too many who have to die before it's all over. Too many good young men, and too many civilians who will die with them."

"But was has happened? Hogan was having me sign orders, but now that has stopped, and these guards tell me nothing."

"I do not know everything that has occurred, and I don't pretend to understand how Hogan has accomplished it, but it seems that Hogan is in control of most of Southern Germany and perhaps Southern Austria as well."

"But how?" The general asked.

Klink turned away from the general. He faced a blank wall and his eyes focused on something that wasn't there. "You ask how. It's because Hogan is a better military man than any of us. I have watched him, General. He inspires his men. Even Rommel never had the blind devotion I have seen of the men following Hogan. They believe he can do anything. The difference with Hogan is that he doesn't bask in their devotion, he challenges them to be as good or better than him. Those men work ten times as hard as our men would, just so they don't disappoint him. We Germans control out of fear – we use the Gestapo. Hogan uses his charisma to challenge his men and they accept. We were outmaneuvered by a genius," Klink paused for a moment.

"Bah, we are the Master Race," Burkhalter spit out contemptuously.

"Now you sound like a propaganda recording. There is no master race. I have watched American, Brits, Frenchmen, Russians, Poles, and yes, even Jews outmaneuver and outperform your Master Race at every turn. There is only will to survive and respect of others that make the difference." Klink allowed his eyes to come back into focus. He turned back and faced the general. "Tell me, general, where is your family?"

Burkhalter raised his head up suddenly to Klink, but his gaze fell and his head slowly lowered again. "They hopefully made it to Switzerland. I was going to meet them there."

Klink actually laughed. "So, which of us is the bigger traitor? I have only been a fool, you have aided Hogan far more than I have Herr General."

" _A fool_?!" Burkhalter exploded. "This is all your fault! You let Hogan take over! Hochstetter was right about Hogan!"

For once, Klink didn't back down. He actually drew himself even more upright. "Yes, Hochstetter was right, but not even close to enough. I have been shown enough to realize that Hogan has been controlling this part of Germany for years. Hundreds of Germans reported to him. He ordered London things to do. He could order air raids, get commandos, smuggle people out, eavesdrop on all our communication, and all from right here. Should I have seen it? Yes. But no one, not Hochstetter, not you, not Berlin could have believed the scope of what Hogan was doing. Do you know there is more counterfeit money in Hogan's tunnel than there ever was money in the Berlin banks? Hogan probably has the only real currency left in Germany. Now he only pays out the real stuff. Many farmers won't even deal with the Army and they bring their food to a Hogan supplier – they know the army is using Hogan's old counterfeit bills."

Burkhalter stared incredulously at the former Kommandant.

Klink continued, "I have seen the warehouses and supplies Hogan had built underground. There are literally miles of tunnels under your feet. They were able to have the Allies drop supplies almost at their whims. They made their own explosives, they have hundreds and hundreds of every type of uniform, and more people processing paperwork than all of Berlin. With a few hours' notice, Hogan could have a hundred Allies patrolling a street in any German city, and their papers would be better than any civilian. Yes, it has all been under my nose, and I will have to live with that, but I have also seen that for all his planning and plotting, Hogan has treated all the Germans under his control fairly and humanely. Can we say the same?"

Burkhalter looked up and was about to give a retort, but something made him stop. After a moment he simply said, "And what is to become of us?"

"I have no idea General. We deserve to be punished for the evil things we have done, yes, I have known about some of the other camps. Some of them under your control, some run by the S.S., and I have some idea how many have died. I don't know what Hogan will do, maybe some of your assistance will be helpful for you, or maybe we are both doomed."

Burkhalter faltered, eyes downcast, and whispered, "This is not how this was supposed to end, the Fuhrer promised us."

Klink stared at the broken man. "And you think I was a fool. All that he has brought us is death and destruction. You were a fool for following him. You were a fool for being a loyal party member. You were a fool for turning your back on humanity to serve a madman's cause. You no longer have _any_ right to call me the fool." With that Klink turned and stormed out of the cell. Turning to the guards, he ordered, in a voice he had never known he had, "Lock that fool up, and I never want to see him again."


	15. Chapter 15

Notes at the end of the chapter. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 15

It started with a radio call. That in itself took an extra day, as the people that were to receive the call were retreating from Bologna to Verona, Italy. It was early springtime in Northern Italy, and the Allies were challenging the Gothic Line, the last line of defense in Northern Italy. While the new headquarters was still being established, the call that would change everything was coming in.

The caller was in Berlin and was the former commander of all German forces in Italy. He was finally getting in touch with the General chosen to replace him.

"Von Vietinghoff, are you there?" This was from Field Marshall Albert Kesselring, who had relieved _Generalfeldmarschall_ Gerd von Rundstedt as commander of the western forces in Germany.

"Yes, Herr Field Marshall, I am here." This reply came from General Heinrich von Vietinghoff, the General who had taken over the defense of Italy.

"I have new orders for you. This is very important. If you succeed, I will personally see a Baton (1) in your hands."

"Yes, Herr Field Marshall," came von Vietinghoff's reply.

"Listen carefully. An unknown force has taken control in Southern Germany. We believe it is mostly escaped prisoners. The have repelled one attack from Stuttgart toward Würzburg. We don't have the forces to mount a proper attack. I need you to bring a force north and attack from their rear. I need you to reestablish control over our homeland. Do this and you will get your Baton."

"But, Herr Field Marshall, my forces here are in contact with the Americans and British. We have been holding the Gothic Line for months."

"Berlin no longer cares about the defense of Italy. We must regain our homeland. Leave a force large enough to provide a rear guard, or a delaying action, and bring every thing else north. I expect you in Stuttgart in two weeks! Do you understand von Vietinghoff?"

"Yes, Herr Field Marshall. I will do what you said. Can you tell me anything about these forces? What area do they control?"

"We have no contact with any units in all of Southern Germany. It could be as simple as the communications have been cut, but a force organized out of Stuttgart was repulsed by ground and air fire. You will have to perform your own reconnaissance, as our forces are limited. Two weeks General, Kesselring out!"

Von Vietinghoff stared at the radio in his hand. He would be forced to leave a battle while engaged, travel hundreds of miles and fight another battle against unknown forces in an unknown location. Supplies would be limited or non-existent. He had no aircraft to perform reconnaissance, and he would be traveling on mountain roads, in the open. The terrain between Germany and Italy was extreme, it would bunch up his men. Dangerous.

His stood still for perhaps five minutes, as his mind raced through all the possibilities and weighed each of his options. He evaluated his troops, who to take, and who could prevent the Allies from chasing him back to Germany. Five minutes, while his staff sat quietly, having seen the General like this before, they knew not to make a sound. Five minutes, then General Heinrich von Vietinghoff calmly set the radio down and started issuing orders.

The General turned toward his staff, "I want Lieutenant-Generals Herr, Graff, Feurstein, and von Senger und Etterlin all here within an hour." He turned and directed the next order, "Kleinhoff, I want a report of all fuel, and ammunition we can take, plus how many trucks we have." To another, "Müller, what aircraft are available, Recon, fighters, transport. There's no need to take the Parachute Corps, or what's left of them, if they can't be deployed properly."

He turned to another staff member, "Schneider, map out the shortest distance back home. I need two alternatives and the estimated time for each route. I will need to see fuel usage estimates and what we can expect to receive along the way. I don't anticipate any help from Berlin. If our supply route is gone from the north, and I expect any supplies from behind us to dry up quickly, we will be on our own."

Then he addressed his whole staff; "I will need to see the other commanders in short order." He paused as he turned to look at his assembled staff, "Gentlemen, we need to prepare to move any entire army, on short notice, from one encounter and attack someone else, of whom we have no idea of strength, location, type of force, or intention. May God have mercy upon us."

Lieutenant General Robert Hogan was in route to London for yet another high-level meeting with the Allied Command. He had flown from Würzburg through the now liberated France and on to London. It was a longer flight but had the advantage of friendly air-cover along the entire route. It was at this time that trouble started back at Stalag 13.

"With all due respect Colonel, Stevens, General Hogan let me specific instructions and left me in charge," said an exasperated Major Kinchloe.

"The General doesn't like to have his orders changed," added Major Lebeau.

"Yes, yes, I understand. But the General isn't here. He doesn't see what's going on, I do. And since I seem to outrank both of you, we'll just do this my way, now won't we?" This came from a Colonel Richard Stevens, recently liberated from an Offlag (2) in Austria, and with somewhat of a grudge to bear when it came to Germans. "You have Germans here that are not under guard, including the former Kommandant. You have some who still have weapons. And you have the General in charge of the Luftwaffe prison system in your cooler. They have too much to answer for! They should be shot! The General and your Kommandant at least! We will hold a court martial and execute the Germans here, and now."

"Excusze-moi Colonel," said Lebeau, "the General has specific plans for the Germans, and we have orders to treat everyone within the limits of the Geneva convention."

"Ah, but we will," replied Stevens, "a court martial and firing squad is acceptable with the proper outcome of the court martial. These murdering scums won't be around to perform wholesale murder anymore."

"That will make you just as bad as they are," said Kinch.

"Obviously, I see that you two cannot be impartial, so you will both be excused from the court martial. I think I can find the right people to be on the board. In the meantime, I don't want you underfoot and disrupting things either, so I order you, Major Kinchloe, to go to Würzburg, and see what our supply status is. And you, Major Lebeau, do an inspection tour of the other camps and see what the conditions are. Now, out of here, both of you." With that, Colonel Stevens left the Kommandant's office of Stalag 13, which still pretended to be the main headquarters for all outside appearances.

"We have to get in contact with the General," said Lebeau to Kinch.

"We won't be able to reach him for over at least an hour. I think we need to go over even his head. I'll be down in the radio room. Try to keep him from doing anything crazy, okay?"

Kinch left the office to head to the tunnel and his radio. Not even all the newcomers knew of the extensive system they had below.

Meanwhile, Lebeau headed out to organize several of the longer serving prisoners from Stalag 13, ones he knew he could trust. Soon, he had several men acting to slow the Colonel down, coming up to him with questions, problems with the fence, and several impromptu fights broke out around the camp. Very similar to many of the delaying tactics the crew had been used to, when Hogan was still in charge. Stevens was being run ragged while trying to put things back in order.

Meanwhile, Kinch had relieved Baker on the radio set and was contacting London. "Goldilocks, this is Papa Bear, do you read me?"

"Papa Bear, this is Goldilocks, we read you," replied London.

"Goldilocks, Papa Bear enroute to you, a colonel wants to upset our apple cart. He is trying to make changes that Papa Bear would be very unhappy about," Kinch told them. Kinch described in detail what Colonel Stevens wanted and how it was contrary to Colonel Hogan's order. Meanwhile, London brought Major General Simpson into the communication.

Major General moved to stop the interference. "Put the colonel on, Papa Bear, we will talk to him."

"He is unaware of our system, and we were told not to expand anyone's knowledge without Papa Bear's okay."

"Papa Bear, this is Goldilocks actual. You go get that-…that…Colonel, and I will set him straight. I will hold on." Goldilocks actual was General Simpson. Kinch had no hesitation and was almost up the ladder by the end of the General's comment.

It took almost ten minutes to track Colonel Stevens down. He was breaking up a fight staged just for his benefit, on the farthest corner of the camp. Kinch had to explain that there was a radio call for him, to get him to follow him back towards Barracks 2. Stevens did not want to be deterred.

"I know what you're trying to do," Colonel Stevens started. "You're trying to distract me from what I told you I'm going to do."

"Well, yes, we were, but only until I could get in touch with someone else. General Simpson wants to talk to you right now, sir, and he's holding."

"That's rank insubordination. I'll have you up on charges for that. And don't you think for a moment that I believe any General is holding for me. How are you going to get a general on the line? I saw the equipment you had in the office, there is now way that would reach our lines."

"Then I suggest you see our other radio, sir. And the General is still holding," Kinch waved his arm toward Barracks 2. With a look of confusion, Stevens led the way.

When they entered the barracks, Stevens turned toward Kinch, "Don't tell me you had a radio here. The Germans would have found it easily. Remember, I have seen all their inspections too. We lost a lot of equipment in simple barracks inspection to the Jerries."

Kinch simply smiled back, "No, they never found anything up here." And he tapped the bunk twice, which started the process to lower the steps down and the bunk up. "We had a little more success hiding our stuff downstairs. After you, Colonel."

Colonel Stevens had a look like a fish out of water when he saw the tunnel for the first time. "Why wasn't I informed of this?" He demanded.

"Sorry, but General Hogan didn't put you on our list," Kinch replied, just a bit more smugly than necessary. "If you'll come over here, I believe someone is waiting to talk to you." As Kinch said that, Baker, who was manning the radio, gave a slight, almost imperceptible, nod of his head. Only two people who had worked long enough together would notice.

Stevens picked up the radio. He turned to Baker, "What call sign do we use?"

"We're Papa Bear, and London is Goldilocks," Baker replied.

Stevens started as he realized he was with the group called Papa Bear. In his mind, Papa Bear was a fantasy, made up to improve morale. Even up to this moment, he didn't really believe that Papa Bear actually existed. Papa Bear was one of the greatest spies the allies had. Stories about his exploits spread far and wide. Stevens had always thought they were a myth, but now, standing here, the truth hit home. He looked at Baker, then at Kinch, and swallowed hard. "Goldilocks, this is Papa Bear. I'm told someone wants to talk with me."

"Ahh, Papa Bear. This is Goldilocks. For confirmation purposes I have that you collect shot glasses from the pubs you visited, your old C.O. told me that. I have just gotten off the phone with him. He said to tell you that you still owe him two bottles of Glenlivet. Do you accept who I am?"

"Ah, yes sir. I knew where he was going to be stationed before I left. I understand who this must be," Stevens answered.

Simpson continued, "Now, I want you to understand that the operation you're butting your head into right now is one of the more important operations in the European Theater. When Papa Bear Actual is not there, command is given, REGARDLESS of rank to the person he has designated. I don't care if it's a private or a civilian. Goldilocks does not interfere in Papa Bear's organization, AND NEITHER WILL YOU! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Understood, Goldilocks, understood. Roger wilco." (3)

"Good, now let me talk to the Major, I believe, that was left in charge. Oh, Colonel, it might make this easier if you pass this information around. I don't want to have to repeat this again."

"Yes, sir. Will do sir. Here's the Major." Nobody saw much of Colonel Stevens after that, and nobody questioned Kinch after that either.

"Papa Bear is here, Goldilocks," Kinch said to London.

"We have confirmation from sources in Berlin to second the information you received from Capizzio. (4) There is a large force pulling out and driving northward. They must be heading toward you. We were able to find out that the western commander personally ordered General von Vietinghoff to relieve Southern Germany. That means you! We will of course provide all information to Papa Bear Actual when he arrives this location. Good Luck. Goldilocks out."

It was just over two hours later that Hogan, now Lieutenant General Hogan, was ushered into a room full of Allied Commanders. The ride from the airfield had allowed Hogan to be brought up-to-date on the most recent intelligence from his area. Simpson got his first look at how fast Hogan's mind worked, as he started plotting what to do. By the time they reached the building hosting the conference, Hogan had another plan in mind to confuse, confound, and defeat the Germans once again.

In the military, it is protocol for the highest-ranking officer to enter a room first. In the past, Major General Simpson had usually been the highest-ranking officer present, and the other officers had similar duties with their own respective nations. This time, because of his three promotions, Hogan preceded Simpson into the room, because he was now the higher-ranking officer. At least until he stepped through the door.

Even Lieutenant General Robert Hogan was slightly taken aback by the people in the room he had just stepped into. Standing in one group was the Supreme Allied Commander, Dwight Eisenhower. In a group of people to their left was Sir Arthur Harris, the Marshall of the Royal Air Force. A little further was the Prime Minister, Winston Churchill. As Hogan walked into the room, all conversation stopped, people turned to get their first look at the newcomer. And then, even more remarkable, the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom started clapping. It was almost immediately caught up be General Eisenhower, and soon the entire room exploded in noise.

This briefing room had a large central table, and when the cover was pulled back, it showed a detailed map of Germany, France, Austria, and parts of Czechoslovakia and Italy. After a round of introductions and a toast to Hogan's accomplishments, the meeting got down to business. Hogan laid down the area on the map that his Heroes had so far neutralized. None of the assorted brass had understood how much area he had gained control of. Every new pin pushed into the map or line drawn elicited comments and whistles.

Hogan listed off the numbers of total combatants he had, as well as the prisoners he had taken. He had a list of equipment and munitions available. The totals were meager, except for the number of prisoners, for such a large area, and many of the leaders were shaking their heads. They had been briefed on what was happening in Southern Germany, as well as the uncommon beginnings of the man who was Papa Bear. Even some of the men in this room were unsure before today that Papa Bear was real. Now they couldn't still believe what he had done was possible, but the facts were before their eyes.

The newest problem was laid out in front of them. Another army was going to threaten Southern Germany, this time from the south, from Italy. The discussion turned from the impossible to defend, with the forces that Hogan had available, to the unbelievable, as Hogan laid out his plan. Several of the assorted leaders had never been privy to one of Hogan's schemes. Simpson sat back and smiled, because he saw in the faces around the table what his face must have looked like every time one of Hogan's plans was explained to him. Finally, Eisenhower, who had been privy to Papa Bear's identity and some of his operation, brought the discussion to an end.

"Gentlemen, you are all correct in pointing out the severe material shortage that General Hogan is under. And yes, he will be greatly outnumbered. And no, we can't get armor or other heavy equipment to him in time. We won't be able to meet the enemy head-on. This will require something unorthodox. This is why I fully endorse his plans, because no one has been able to do nearly as much, with so little, for so long, as General Hogan."

The meeting turned into more of a brainstorming session after that. At this level, most of them had realized that negative ideas only slowed the process down. Different high-level officers took turns giving ideas of what could help. They all knew that Hogan would be thinking about every possible negative outcome. Soon, with promises of what material could be promised and any additional support that could be brought to bear, the meeting finally adjourned.

Major General Simpson escorted his superior back to the airfield for the long flight to his command. Already, he noted heightened activity with the air group, loading supplies to be delivered to the Southern Command Area, as Hogan's area was now called. Obviously, work had started even before the meeting had broken up. Simpson realized that Eisenhower's aides had been running back and forth the entire meeting, and he now knew why.

Hogan had said little on the drive back, and he quickly said goodbye to General Simpson and boarded his plane for the return trip. He had a full flight of B-17's, another of B-24's and a squadron of P-51's in support of his trip, which only showed how much value he had in the eyes of his superiors.

Hogan had made a living by outsmarting one German or another, pretending to be a completely cowed prisoner

in the toughest prisoner-of-war camp in Germany. Now he was going to be facing a battle-hardened army, looking to defend its homeland. As Simpson watched the plane roll into takeoff position and start to rumble down the strip, one thought kept rolling through his mind. Would Hogan's latest scheme be enough?

A baton (a short ceremonial stick) was a sign of high military office, such as a Field Marshall.

Offlag was the name of Officer prisoner of war camps, and Stalag was enlisted.

Roger Wilco was short for "roger (affirmative) Will Comply"- meaning I'll follow your lead or orders.

I'm sure you all know that Capizzio was a made-up town. But I'm sure that Major Bonacelli is still sending out valuable information.

All the named individuals above (outside the Canon folks, and Stevens), were the actual commanders, to the best of my, and my computers knowledge. Since I have carefully stayed away from giving actual dates, there may be slight discrepancies, but the next chapter will include many subordinates, who may have been commanders at this time or close. Blame it on my timeline!


	16. Chapter 16

We're getting closer. Please R&R.

Chapter 16

General von Vietinghoff was in a foul mood. The German column was crawling northward. His driver swung his vehicle between tracked vehicles and closer to the front of the line. Once again, the trucks and tanks had stopped. All too frequently, they had to wait for the road to be clear of suspected mines, or other booby traps.

"Captain," von Vietinghoff barked, "what is the hold up now?"

"Herr General," the captain began, "we keep finding surprises on the road."

"Surprises, you mean mines?"

"No, Herr General, more like party favors. Here, let me show you." The captain waved frantically at another soldier, who rushed forward with an armload of material. The soldier deposited the items on the ground and began sorting things out. The captain reached down and lifted one up. "Herr General, this is a confetti burst, all it does is shoot confetti into the air when set off." He picked up another one. "This one contains a metal that burns very hot, and gives off sparks, but does not seem that dangerous." He pulled up a third, this one with a small flag on it. "And this one, Herr General, all it does is pop up a flag with various sayings on it, from "von Vietinghoff go Home", pardon me Herr General, to "Hitler's mother wears combat boots", whatever that means."

"So, are these right out in the open then?"

"No, Herr General, they are quite well hidden, and often in the places we would put them for the most damage to a column such as ours. Many we have found in perfect places to start rockfalls or damage the road. They are all well designed, and every one has gone off before we even can remove it. That is why we are going so slow, whoever is doing this is very good with explosives, although these are extremely small, if we find bigger ones, we could be in great danger."

"Who is doing this, have your scouts reported anything?" The General asked, quite impatiently.

"No Herr General, we have seen no one. But Herr General, they must be watching us. Some of the notes clearly contain evidence that they have noticed when we change guards or the order of our vehicles. Some of the notes have labeled some of our men quite accurately, down to facial hair."

"Increase the number of scouts! I want to MOVE! There will be no more delays, do you understand?"

"Of course, Herr General, it will be done."

Carter was driving the jeep at breakneck speed. "Blimey, Carter. Slow down a bit, my stomach is back round the last bend," Newkirk hollered.

"No time boy, er, Newkirk. They reported Germans right behind us. We have to get to the next position and set up the for the big event." As they drove, they passed other groups who were leaving "surprises" in and along the road. Carter was in his element, planning one catastrophe after another. This time he was not having to use bombs and was using smaller, less lethal devices. Newkirk had never seen him have so much fun.

Carter brought the jeep to a halt. "This is the place." Major Andrew Carter got out of the jeep and looked around. "This will be perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Newkirk asked.

"The Finale," Carter answered.

"You've gone bonkers, mate. This is just a wide spot in the road, nothing different than twenty other spots we've been by."

"This will be where they stop and talk to the General, this will be the perfect spot."

"And what makes this so bloody perfect?"

"Look around you Peter. The cliffs here are straight up and down, an excellent view of this spot from the air, a good vista below, and by my calculations, and the sign we just passed, we have just entered Germany."

"All right, I understand. I was there when the General laid out what he wanted. And yes, this should work. I'll tell them to start to work on the tent." The tent was something the men had found from an old circus, that wasn't able to travel anymore due to the war. The owner was glad to sell it to Hogan's men for only slightly more than it had cost new. It was an overly large gaudy tent, with frills hanging from every pole. It covered the width of the road. Several of the jeeps actually drove through the tent as it was being set up. Out in front of the tent sat a single jeep, with a large White Flag straight up on a pole attached to the driver's seat, and many other flags, representing many Allied nations, around the vehicle.

"Now we wait," said Newkirk.

"Oh, boy!" was all Carter could muster.

"Herr General, our scouts have found the road blocked ahead. They say it is a tent with a white flag in front of it," the beleaguered captain reported.

"A parley? Here? This makes no sense. We are kilometers away from any possible support, there is no terrain for movement, no infantry can operate with these cliffs." The General looked around suspiciously. "What could they be thinking? Captain, you take two men, go up ahead and see what they have to say. Give away nothing but ascertain what we are up against. Understood?'

"Yes, Herr General." And the captain turned to hurry off.

Twenty minutes later, the captain and his lieutenant, with the toughest looking sergeant the captain could find, stopped their vehicle forty meters in front of the tent. They slowly got out. Seeing no one in evidence, they cautiously walked forward. When they were about halfway to the tent, a flap raised and Newkirk stepped out. "Blimey, I thought I heard someone out here." Turning back toward the tent, he said loudly, "Gents, we got company!" Turning back to the newcomers, he said, "This way, if you please gentlemen."

The three Germans followed slowly into the tent. Inside they found two exquisitely dressed guards, that could have been from Buckingham Palace, and a large table with five chairs, three on one side and two on the other.

"Gentlemen," Newkirk spoke in German as the enemy soldiers allowed the tent flap to close behind them, "I am Major Peter Newkirk, RAF, and this," pointing to his comrade, "is Major Andrew Carter, US Army."

The German captain clicked his heels in the proper manner of coming to attention, "I am Captain Wolfgang Hoffmann," and pointing to the others, "this is Lieutenant Kimmel and Sergeant Mueller."

Newkirk and Carter took chairs on "their" side of the table. "Would you care to sit down?" Newkirk asked.

"Thank you," and the three Germans warily took seats. "Your German is very good."

Newkirk smiled, "I've had several years to practice it."

The captain looked up at the two majors, "What is it you wished to discuss?"

"Ah, straight to the heart of the matter. I like that," Newkirk said.

"Yes, that's good," Carter added, "The war's not going to last forever."

Newkirk looked at his friend, "We want to arrange a discussion between your boss, General von Vietinghoff, and our boss, to forestall any unpleasantness that may occur."

"And who is your 'Boss', if I may ask?"

"That would be Lieutenant-General Robert Hogan, in charge of all forces in Southern Germany, oh, and just for your information, more forces than you have coming up the road."

"And why would General von Vietinghoff want to meet with the enemy?"

"General Hogan wants to show General von Vietinghoff something. It may help your General make up his mind about what to do. But it's above the pay-grades of captains and majors. We would propose they meet, here at 1200 local time tomorrow. We will guarantee the safety of all parties," Newkirk said.

"My General never needs any help making up his mind," replied the captain.

"Boy, will this ever be a first then," interjected Carter.

"We could roll right over this area," threatened the captain.

"I think that would be a bad idea. My friend here has been really kind so far, and none of you are missing fingers or toes, or the road you were standing on. You could find the next hundred kilometers eating up half your force. You might get back, but you would be a shadow of your present strength."

The captain looked at Carter, "It was you! You've been placing all these parlor tricks along our route?"

"Yeah, weren't they great? You should see some of the ones I have planned for the road ahead," Carter said.

"That's the point, Carter, they will see them. Or the effects from them. Up to you chums, what to you say?"

The captain thought very hard. He had spent a great deal of the travel here uncovering the tricks this American had left for them. He had no doubt that he and many others would have been dead if they had been real explosives. If he could do that well with real bombs, the captain looked at Carter, it could be very dangerous. Yes, the road would become a minefield. "All right, 1200 tomorrow. The General and us."

"That's fine by us," replied Newkirk. "We will see you at 1200 tomorrow."

All five men slowly stood up. The Germans saluted with a Heil Hitler, which the Allied officers did not return. Awkwardly after that, the Germans left the tent and proceeded back to their vehicle. Turning it around, they were quickly gone.

Captain Hoffmann reported back to General von Vietinghoff.

"Lieutenant-General Hogan? I have never heard of such an officer. American? Or British? Bah. It doesn't matter. As long as we are stuck here on this road, we will have to take what comes our way. This could be an opportunity. To see the eyes of one's opponent, yes that is a rare gift. By reading him now, and in person, will make it easier to read him in battle later." The general paced while he thought. "Yes, I will do it. Make the arrangements for tomorrow, but make sure the column is ready to go right after that."

The next day, precisely at 1200, four Germans entered the tent. They were led by General von Vietinghoff, a tall thin man with Prussian bearing. As their eyes adjusted to the dimmer light inside the tent, they saw three men facing them across a table. The two on the outside, von Vietinghoff could recognize by description and insignia as Majors Newkirk and Carter. That meant the Taller man in the center was Lieutenant-General Hogan. Quickly, von Vietinghoff ran his memory over pictures of every Allied general officer he had ever seen. With a small shake of his head, he realized this was someone new and unknown.

The three Germans stepped up to the table. Introductions were made and all of the members sat down, except for the gruff looking sergeant, who stepped back outside the tent.

Hogan started the conversation, in perfect German, "Thank you for coming General von Vietinghoff. I believe we have much to discuss." In almost perfect unison, Newkirk and Carter rose and placed on the table a large map of Germany. "What you see before you General, you might not have been informed about. As of 24 hours ago, this was the accurate position of every army in and around Germany. And yes, your units are included. You probably have not been informed about how badly the war goes. I know you have performed brilliantly in Italy. I know von Rundstedt ordered you back to liberate Southern Germany. I know what units you have and where they are at. I also know that you can read this map, and you can see the inevitability of the Allied forces capturing Berlin." Hogan paused to let that sink in. "What you don't know is that my forces have captured or killed twenty-four general officers trying to escape Germany. They know the end is near. We are having problems dealing with the large number of troops that are surrendering every day. They don't want to be slaughtered in the defense of Berlin and they don't want to be captured by the Russians."

Von Vietinghoff stood up, "Why should this matter to me? I have my duty!"

Hogan waited before answering, "Yes, you have your duty. To the Fatherland. To Germany. But to see it rebuilt, not destroyed further. Any more fighting now will just cost you the lives of the young men you will need to rebuild Germany after this war is over."

"But we can yet be victorious!"

It was just at that moment when the tent flap opened and the German sergeant came back in.

"Herr General, Allied planes, too many to count."

"What is this, a trap?" exclaimed the German General.

"No," said Hogan, "Just a little demonstration. Let's step outside for a moment."

The whole group exited the tent on the German side. They all looked up at the hundreds of contrails in the sky.

Hogan explained, "This is called a shuttle flight, the planes you see here started in England and France and they are on the way to bomb the positions that you formerly occupied in Italy. An attack will shortly be in progress to drive through the hole that they will make. The planes will land in Southern Italy, Sicily or North Africa, refuel, re-arm, and fly a route back that is different. That makes it difficult for any fighters, few that you have left, to target them. They can also be used to target you. Think about it for a moment. A long column on a mountain road, attacked time after time, high altitude bombers, medium bombers, and fighter strafing's, continuously for days. You will be bunched up often when my men start planting real charges instead of toys," Hogan turned toward Carter, "no offense, Carter."

"Golly no, General. I got some real beauties waiting too, let me tell you."

"Okay Carter."

Hogan turned toward von Vietinghoff, "Let's go back inside for a minute, okay General?" And Hogan turned and opened the tent flap. Everyone followed him back inside.

"I'm going to lay it all on the line for you General, because we really don't have that much time. I know what will happen to your force should you continue. We both know what will happen to you if you fail. This is a no-win situation you are in. Even if you are somehow victorious over me, Germany still falls. All your men will have died for nothing. Germany as you know it will be gone, and none of you will be around to rebuild it."

"But we have our duty!"

"You have a duty as their commanding officer to put them in the best situation. You have a duty to protect your country, and in this case that means after the war. You have a duty to be alive to provide leadership for the men who are left. I am not going to insult you and ask you to surrender. I will make you this bargain. I will let your men walk away from their weapons. I will let you bivouac by yourself, with your own guards, at a location of our mutual choice. I will guarantee supplies and medicines are brought to you. Furthermore, for any men that live close by, we will arrange transport home for them if they will become security forces in their home towns. I will make you responsible for the security of the Southern Border of Germany. No one dies. Your young men live to rebuild Germany once again. Or you can have those thousand bombers visit you tomorrow, and the next day. Your call General, what will it be?"

General von Vietinghoff was quiet for a long time. He stood and looked over the map on the table. He looked over at Lieutenant-General Hogan and read his eyes. He saw resolve there, and purpose, but no malice. He read Hogan as Hockstetter, Burkhalter, and Klink had never done. He accurately saw the danger that sat before him. Finally, he looked at the young officers he had with him. At the same time, he saw the thousands of soldiers who faces he would never forget, the ones that would never come home. "I have seen too many good young men die, in the last war and this one. The first war I could do nothing about. Now, I have a chance to stop the men from dying. Maybe this will allow me to sleep in the future without the nightmares I have had for twenty years. I will agree."

The last serious threat to Hogan and his men was eliminated without a single loss of life. Two armies would never face off and none of the thousands of men would die. Southern Germany was now secure.


	17. Chapter 17

London, office for Strategic Services

General Simpson looked around the room, he was a relatively junior officer in the same room where he was normally the highest ranking. Churchill and Mountbatten were present, as was Eisenhower. A dozen other Field Marshalls, Air Marshalls or Generals. He saw the spymasters for every Allied nation sitting before him. It was the first time this many important leaders had collected together in one room.

And tonight, they were talking about their greatest secret. Papa Bear.

It had been a difficult secret to keep. Too many people had traveled through the network set-up by Hogan and his men. To many German's had been captured by the prisoners, Simpson chuckled when he thought of that, and all those people were now in Allied custody. The name Papa Bear was a legend among flyers from all nations involved in the European Theatre. Papa Bear and his group were responsible for the safe return of thousands of Allied personnel.

The secret was getting too big to stay secret. An old spy adage was that any secret two people knew about was no longer a secret. Many of the fliers had been put on other rotations, away from Germany. But the risk was still there. The article written by one escapee, Walter Hobson, almost cost the entire operation. One word, into the wrong ear, could have meant the death of everyone of Hogan's Heroes.

Most of the espionage and sabotage was still secret, and only a few of the assorted dignitaries knew of the extent that Hogan had operated for the last several years. Everyone in the room now knew of the extent of his operation. A group of prisoners had staged a third front to the Nazi regime all by themselves. Even more surprising, although perhaps not in tactical terms, was that Hogan's Heroes now occupied almost a third of the German land. They were luckily fighting against an almost bare cupboard, with most of the fighting forces fighting either the advancing Western or Eastern forces.

It was actually somewhat of a race, who would link up with Hogan first, the Russians had a force sweeping west and south, while the American 7th army was sweeping south and east. To the knowledge of the world outside this room, most of the recent activities were still secret. Hogan's hold on the area was deemed to precarious to advertise. A major push could have reversed gains and caused many casualties.

Tonight's session was to come to a decision on making Hogan's Heroes accomplishments common knowledge, by reporting it to the press.

Simpson himself was reluctant to have such a good operative lose his cover, but he realized that Hogan was way past losing his cover. Most of Southern Germany was aware of the change. According to reports, German soldiers had left the army to take up garrison and police duties in the controlled sector and were reporting to the Allied forces.

Hogan had set-up supply lines into Austria, Yugoslavia, and Italy. He had actually changed some production lines from military to civilian needs and was perhaps the first area in Germany to be producing household needs and civilian clothing. Food was more plentiful in this part of Germany than anywhere else. Even the surrendered German forces ate better than the prisoners in Stalag 13 ever had, or at least the majority that didn't had LeBeau cooking for them.

Resistance to any occupation was almost non-existent, largely because the occupation was less stressful on the civilians than the constant threat of bombing and their own Gestapo. And it was still a secret. Even most of Germany wasn't aware of what Hogan and his Heroes had accomplished. Some few were aware of the non-Germans, but Hogan had wisely had made sure most of his liaisons spoke excellent German. Other areas had people with talents for those areas. A (newly minted) Captain Garlotti, an Italian speaker, was organizing relief supplies flooding into Italy as the last resistance crumbled away there.

The net savings in loss of life for the Allies was impossible to estimate, the war was certainly going to be shorter. Battles had been avoided, Generals captured, and civilians protected.

General Simpson was so immersed with thought, that he missed his name being called. The first thing he noticed was how quiet it became. Simpson's head snapped up. Everyone was looking at him. He focused on the head of the table, where Winston Churchill was staring at him.

"I'll ask again, General Simpson," the Prime Minister said. "How much danger do you think this will put on the men in Southern Germany, and Hogan in particular if we bring this public?"

General Simpson answered immediately, "I'm sorry, Prime Minister. At this point, we don't believe there is much that the German forces could do to retake the area, especially without sacrificing other areas still in contention. The risk to Hogan is somewhat abated by this, but as the figurehead, he could always be at risk from a sniper or disgruntled German. I will say, however, that no one who has worked with him, except possibly his superiors, would think anything he did could go wrong. To his men, he has an unbroken string of successes unlike anything even imaginable. There is no way anyone close to him would allow him to come to harm."

The room was chuckling at his remark, many of them having had a working relationship at one time or another with Hogan.

Eisenhower, the Supreme Commander of Allied forces in Western Europe, asked the question for those who were unaware of Hogan's reputation. "And his superiors, General? What would you do?"

"Either give him a medal or shoot him, for all the ulcers he's given me. For every hair-brained, crackpot, impossible plan that he has successfully, miraculously pulled off. For all the strange requests that we had to beg, borrow, or steal, to provide, and that we could only explain by say that Papa Bear needed it. But he somehow came through, every time. He has probably taken ten years off my life, but I would guess he might have saved a million other lives. He's the craziest SOB in the war, but we may not have won the war without him. At this point, with my staff, there isn't a single request we could ever consider denying him."

The room was full of soft laughter, nodding heads, and more than one acknowledging smile. Too many people had crossed paths with Papa Bear over the years.

Churchill turned toward Eisenhower. "It seems obvious, that our only real recourse is to tell the story of Papa Bear and explain his exploits."

Eisenhower was straight faced in his reply, "I still think it's dangerous, but I agree the lid can't be kept on any longer. I would have liked to have linked up with our forces before we went public, but, at this point, we neither have the time or the option for any other recourse. I will go along with anything we decide."

Two days later, the article appeared in the London Times, and echoed in others such as The Evening Standard, and The Telegraph:

 **Southern Germany Liberated!**

Reports have come in that a major portion of Southern Germany has come under control of the Allies. It has been announced that a former American POW, Lieutenant General (3-Star) Robert Hogan, from Connecticut, has gained control in that part of Germany.

It is further reported that Lieutenant General Hogan, who was a Colonel at the time of his capture, was the mythical "Papa Bear", or savior of downed airmen. In his role as Papa Bear, Lt. General Hogan was able to cause the rescue and repatriation of thousands of allied airmen and soldiers.

The story takes a bizarre twist because Hogan was able to create a system that rescued flyers, performed espionage, all while under the control of Germans as a Prisoner of War. Hogan was somehow able to leave his prisoner of war camp and affect much of the surrounding area, searching for downed airmen, and providing their rescue. He would then provide them safe passage out of Germany, obviously through an "Underground", although the reports of that all less forthcoming.

It appears as if all the men in the prisoner of war camp with Hogan, helped with the projects in their area. Several of the men in camp with Hogan have received promotions and recognition from Allied High Command. Included in the list were Hogan's senior staff, Lt. Colonel James Kinchloe, USA, Major Peter Newkirk RAF, Major Andrew Carter, USA, and Major Louis LeBeau, Free French.

Hogan and his men, who have been dubbed "Hogan's Heroes" were responsible for a general loss of effectiveness of the German war effort from the area they were located. This can be interpreted to mean they were responsible for sabotage of vital military installations or other vital controls such as railways, bridges, and roads.

The name Papa Bear has been whispered about for several years and has been thought of by many to have equal parts fairy tail and an example of American tall tales. Several people came forward today to verify that they had been rescued or liberated by Hogan's Heroes. General Aloysius Barton, the former head of all Allied Day-Bombing, admitted he had been rescued by Hogan and his men and somehow traded for a German Field Marshall that Hogan had captured to affect the exchange.

In truth, several of the stories told by various escapees seemed far-fetched and unbelievable. It has been explained that Hogan and his men ran a very eccentric organization. That part may be attributed to the fact that for all outward appearances, the men were prisoners of the Luftwaffe for over three years. It was the planning and control that Hogan was able to establish both inside and outside the barbed wire that was called Stalag 13, that made the difference.

Within months of being shot down from an air raid he was leading, Hogan managed to organize a large underground movement, from the small town of Hammelburg, located close to Stalag 13, and all the back to London. He was able to provide escapees with forged documents, clothing, and money to allow them to pass through Germany and back to available transport to England.

Hogan initially recruited the prisoners to be part of his organization and was brilliant in organizing their hidden abilities. In his group of men, he was able to develop people with a widely diverse set of skills that allowed his activities to grow deep within enemy territory. It was to the credit of these men that they stayed behind and assisted others when a path was available for them to return home. Allied Command has reported that all of these men have been given due credit within their respective organizations.

Allied High Command has credited Hogan and his men for significantly shortening the war. One example they gave was the Allied ability to blunt a winter offensive through the Ardennes last winter. Based on information provided by Hogan, accurate troop locations, strengths, and order of battle were the basis for a concerted effort that stopped a surprise attack before it was able to start.

Now, as western forces race toward the German capital of Berlin, many former leaders of Germany have been captured by Hogan's Heroes as they try to flee out of the doomed city. With Southern Germany being the last part of the country to be attacked, it was thought to be a safe haven for many trying to get to the safety of Switzerland or beyond. Hogan and his men have been able to capture dozens of high ranking officers, and the list of troops that have surrendered to Lt. General Hogan and his troops is staggering.

The area of land that Hogan's Heroes have gained control of includes most of Southern Germany, parts of Austria, a portion into Yugoslavia, and a part of Northern Italy. Most of this area is now listed as secure, with very little military activity occurring. In comparison, this area is larger in total scope that the area of France and Germany that has been liberated since D-Day. The time frame is still somewhat murky, but this seems to have happened in a relatively short period of time. All of this started with barely two-thousand Prisoners of War and one man with a plan.

Lieutenant-General Hogan and his men are expected to be returned to London as soon as the forces from the west are able to link up with his forces. Allied Command expects that to be accomplished very soon.

An excerpt from the Daily Mirror (London)

"…that a group of prisoners could achieve what Hogan and his men have done is epic." These were only some of the accolades being heaped on the exploits of the Hero of Southern Germany, Lieutenant General Robert Hogan. He, along with his other prisoners, have done in a few months what Montgomery and Patton and Bradley have tried for a year, conquer Germany. And not only are they capturing territory, but by all accounts, having the Germans on their side when they are done.

Translated from Pravda (Moscow)

The news from Southern Germany is encouraging, especially because loyal Russians have been so involved in the organization. Several members of Lieutenant-General Hogan's team were Russian flyers, who were working with our western partners to defeat of the Nazis.

In the end, they decided to play it up to the hilt. A prisoner leading a popular uprising, that had the full support of the German people. Germans troops leaving the army to head back home. Factories turning from war toward peacetime production. There were lists of Generals captured and units that surrendered. Reporters were clamoring to be able to get to Hogan and be the first to score an exclusive interview.

The race to Berlin and the end of the war continued.


	18. Chapter 18

London of course got the news with the morning edition. New York and the other major eastern United States cities wouldn't put out their papers for another five hours. The telegram and wireless were faster. It was just after three am that the first phone call woke up the household of Jonathon and Mary Hogan, in Cleveland, Ohio.

For most people, a phone ringing in the middle of the night is bad news. With several sons fighting in the war, the Hogan's were more aware of this than most.

John picked up the phone off the cabinet, "Hello?"

"Mr. Hogan, this is William Marsh, United Press International. I do have Mr. John Hogan, the father of General Robert Hogan, in Germany?"

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. My son Robert is a Colonel."

"Yes, yes, yes. That must be him! Your son was a prisoner of war, correct?"

"Son, I don't know what you're getting at, but my son is a Colonel. Yes, he's a prisoner, but he's not a General, and I don't know why you're calling me now at this hour."

"Sir, please don't hang up! It's news! Great news! Your son has done something amazing. The airwaves are full of it. Please sir, I only want to help you get up to speed and talk to the parents of such an amazing man. Can I come over? I know it's early, but this is breaking news, and everyone is going to be in a rush to talk to you."

"Do you know what time it is?" Was the incredulous reply.

Yes, sir. I'll stop at a bakery and bring some pastries, or donuts. And coffee, if I can find some. In the meantime, turn on the radio, and listen to the news. My name is William Marsh, with UPI, I live not too far away from you, I can be there in twenty minutes. Please sir, this may be the most important interview of the war. Cleveland has never been so proud. What do you say?"

John had been motioning Mary to warm up the radio. He felt exasperated, and confused. "Is this any type of bad news, is it going to bother my wife?"

"Oh no, sir! This is the best news of the war. You're going to be so proud. I will fill you in on anything you don't hear between now and when I can get there. I promise. I'll see you soon."

Marsh got off the phone and barked orders to two others staffers to get him pastries and coffee and bring them to the Hogan's home. He grabbed his notepad and ran out the door.

By the time he had made it to his car, the Hogan's phone had rung three more times, with each phone call being more confusing than the last. John was trying to listen to the radio. Finally, in exasperation, he laid the receiver next to the cradle so he wouldn't be bothered anymore. He joined his wife in the living room, to try and understand what the hubbub was about.

The radio was just as confusing as the phone calls were. Someone named General Robert Hogan had captured most of what was Southern Germany. It couldn't be their Robert, that was impossible. But as more and more of the story was re-told, it sounded more and more like their son. A prisoner of war, leading a bunch of prisoners to rescue downed airmen and smuggle them back to England. Even in the States, people had heard about Papa Bear, although most everyone thought he was another story made up for the press, and to sell war bonds. The Great Papa Bear, single-handedly holding off the Germans as they blew up bridges, captured Gestapo agents, and fought alone against the Axis. The only other mythical hero that could compare was the comic book version of Captain America.

The husband and wife clung to each other, both afraid for their son and proud at the same time. Both of their mouths were hanging open, in outright disbelief, or maybe denial. The top of the hour came by, and of course it was the lead story. The announcer gave the highest credibility to the story, that it came straight from Allied High Command, and was being reported all through Europe.

The were disturbed in their reflection by a rather loud knock on the door. John, still in his robe, went to the door. Opening the inside door, he looked out at a middle-aged man, in a rumpled suit and tie. Someone who looked as tired as his clothes portrayed, bound with an energy that sparkled in his eyes.

"Mr. Hogan, it is so nice to meet you," William started. As the men shook hands, John ushered the newsman into the house, and pointed to a chair in the living room. "Thank you for letting me come over and talk to you both. I certainly understand how early it is. I'm afraid your life is going to be topsy-turvy for the foreseeable future. If even half of what we are hearing is true, your son may be the greatest hero of the war."

"I can't believe, I mean, we can't believe what we're hearing. It sounds ridiculous that our Robert could be this Papa Bear," John said. Mary came into the room and stood behind his chair. She was nodding her head in acceptance of what her husband was saying.

"Well, I am here to tell you, and I hope you'll bear with me, because it's quite a story."

Both of the Hogan's nodded again.

"I got a telegram just after midnight, and reported to our office where I was instructed to be to get a radio call from our London branch. Obviously, the news broke there first." Over the next thirty minutes, William Marsh relayed the story in his notes of the exploits of Hogan's Heroes, as they were being called. The rescues, the sabotage, and finally the overall military takeover of almost a third of Germany. All while they were seemingly simple prisoners-of-war.

He was only stopped when another loud knock and a shout of acknowledgement about who the newcomer was. "I promised pastries and coffee," William said. "I've had some co-workers scouring Cleveland to find an open bakery or coffee shop." Two younger men were laying out a small breakfast buffet for the startled family. "I always try to keep my promises."

The Hogan's were both too shocked to even move. Finally, William put a Danish on a small plate for each of them, and poured them a small cup of coffee. "Please, you can't faint on me, I have too many questions."

"But this is ludicrous'" John snapped. "How could anyone get away with what you're saying our son did. If Patton hasn't gotten there yet, how could a bunch of POW's?"

"It appears as if your son was the infamous Papa Bear, rescuer of downed airmen, espionage agent extraordinaire, and working all the time right under the German's noses. The report we have is that he was running this operation right under the POW camp he was in."

The next two hours was filled with questions about Robert from his family, and about Robert from the reporter. At the end of it, John and Mary were as confused as they were at the beginning. Their Robert a master spy, espionage, and Papa Bear? They had gotten no news from anyone that he was this sort of hero. They were both very proud, scared too, and more than just a little bit angry for the risks he must have taken. But a Lieutenant General? And to have captured as much territory as the Allies? Ludicrous.

By the time William Morse left that morning, a few things had changed. UPI was sitting on the family of one of the biggest stories of the war, and they were not going to allow anything to interrupt that. Family members were there to help with all the interruptions, police were stationed outside to maintain some measure of calm. Morse's assistants had seen to that. Because the street was full of interested onlookers and dozens of reporters who only "wanted a quick word or two."

William Morse scored the biggest story of his life, one he intended to milk for weeks in a series of articles covering the heroes. He already had staff members in Detroit talking to the Kinchloe's and more out west looking for Sgt. Carter's family. The news was already trickling out with reports on Peter Newkirk and Louis Lebeau.

The public was insatiable for news about Hogan's Heroes as they were called in the press. Walter Hobson was finally able, with appropriate War Department clearance, to file his story. It only made page six. The stories were coming from hundreds of the men that Hogan and his crew had saved, and reports were even coming from some of the defectors that they had smuggled out.

The men closest to Hogan were elevated to mythical heroes. The public was lost in the sheer number of missions, and how much the men of Stalag 13 had affected the war. Crowds around the world were clamoring to meet the Heroes.

All this of course, got back to Berlin. Adolph Hitler screamed for over an hour. Arrest warrants were issued for anyone that could be found in the Luftwaffe chain of command. The High Command officers that were still in Berlin became very scarce. Hitler was ordering the arrest of almost anyone he could think of, or that was brought to his attention. He still had enough loyal troops in the capital to arrest and shoot anyone who displeased him.

 _Reichsmarschall_ Hermann Göring, realized his name would soon come up. He made the mistake of trying to flee Germany at that point. His personal pilot, less briefed on the danger, flew south from Berlin toward what he thought was a safe route to Switzerland. The plane was intercepted and forced to land. Göring was added to the growing list of high German officials that had been captured by Hogan's forces.

He was simply transferred to another plane and flown directly to London. Of course, the news spread even before the plane landed. Another huge coup for Hogan and his men. The world went wild.

The Armies on both fronts raced toward Berlin.


End file.
